They Say It's Your Birthday
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the fourth story in my series. Cuddy's parents are coming to visit her for her birthday. Cuddy hopes that both her parents and House can control themselves. Please read and review.
1. Follow Your Daughter Home

_I didn't get to reread this, so if there is any major mistakes, please PM me and tell me. I hope everyone likes this new story._

This is the fourth story of my series.

It has been two months since House and Cameron was kidnapped by Jack. Here is what has happened.

**House**: now has a boot on his leg, but he can walk the majority of the time just with his cane, sometimes he uses crutches and shoulder has healed. He has stayed at Cuddy's every night since the incident. He went back to work a month after his kidnapping.

**Cuddy**: has really enjoyed taking care of House. She doesn't enjoy having to pick up his clothes all the time. She talks to House's mom a lot on the phone.

**Wilson**: helped Cuddy get House around the first couple of weeks. He did not enjoy taking care of him.

**Chase**: started dating Cameron.

**Cameron**: had a hard time after the kidnapping, but is not so paranoid anymore. She started dating Chase when she realized that House truly did love Cuddy.

**Foreman**: ran the department when House was gone.

**Follow Your Daughter Home**

May 19

House and Cuddy sat in your basement going through boxes. This was Cuddy's first chance to do some spring cleaning. House mainly wanted to snoop through her stuff.

"You were in the math club?" House asked. "What a loser!"

"I am sorry that I was in clubs to help me be an honor student," Cuddy said. "Where you in any kind of clubs?"

"Can you imagine me going home and telling my father that I am going the math club?" House asked. "He would have slapped me silly."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I was in the chess club," House said.

"And _I_ am the loser?" Cuddy asked.

"It takes a lot of brains to be in that club. I kicked everyone's ass."

"Your father did not mind that you were in that club?"

"I told him I was in a karate class. Fortunately for me, he never wanted to go to any of my stuff so I never had to prove it. He still thinks that I am a black belt."

"Do you know any karate?" Cuddy asked.

"Just what I learned from The Karate Kid," House said. "I would have learned more, but I never saw the second one. Elizabeth Shue was in the first one. She's hot."

"So you didn't even watch the movie because of the karate?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes I did," House said. "Elizabeth Shue is why I re-watch it on TV." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me," House said. "I know you only watch Joy Ride because Paul Walker is in it." House then pretended he was Cuddy. "Oh, Paul Walker, I love you. Do me please."

Cuddy threw a pillow at him. "Shut up," Cuddy said laughing. Cuddy heard the phone ring upstairs. "Hopefully that is my other boyfriend," Cuddy said as she went upstairs.

"Maybe it's Paul Walker!" Cuddy heard House yell from the basement. She was laughing a little when she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lisa," Laura Cuddy said. "You seem like you are in a good mood."

"I am. How are you?"

"I am fine. I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" Cuddy asked.

"Your father and I are coming down for your birthday."

_Crap!_ Cuddy thought to herself.

"That's great mom," Cuddy said.

"We are going to drive down, so we will be there sometime tomorrow," Mrs. Cuddy said.

"I work until 5:00, so you do not have to come too early," Cuddy said.

"Your father and I might go shopping when we get there. I cannot believe it has been four years since we have seen your house last."

"It is pretty much the same," Cuddy said.

"I never understood why you bought such a big house when you live all alone."

Cuddy felt the first jab from her mother go into her side. "It is a nice house mom and it is not actually that big. It looks bigger from the outside."

"You have such a big yard, though. Leslie should visit you sometime and bring the kids so your yard is put to good use."

Cuddy felt jab number 2.

"That sounds like a good idea mom," Cuddy said through her teeth.

"I just find it kind of ironic that Leslie has three kids and a two bedroom house with barely a yard and you have such a big house with no family."

Cuddy felt that jab hit her heart. "I am sure that they will buy a bigger House someday," Cuddy said. She learned long ago to try and ignore her mother's comments, even though sometimes it was hard.

"I don't think so. Brady just does not make enough to support her and the kids."

"Maybe Leslie should get a job to help out," Cuddy said.

"She needs to be at home to take care of the family."

"All the kids are in school," Cuddy said. "She could work during the day."

"A mother needs to be home and taking care of her kids. Just because you chose to have a career over a family doesn't mean your sister should abandon her kids.

Jab number 4. _Deep breathes Lisa_, Cuddy said to herself.

"I need to go now mom," Cuddy said. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Don't eat a big lunch tomorrow," Mrs. Cuddy said. "I will be making a fabulous dinner for the three of us."

"Can we make it four?" Cuddy asked.

"Do you want to bring someone?" Mrs. Cuddy asked.

"Yes." Cuddy could practically she her mother jumping up and down.

"Who is it?" She asked trying to sound like she wasn't prying.

"A guy I have been seeing."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He is a doctor," Cuddy said. Cuddy knew her mom had to be doing the Snoopy dance right now.

"Of course he can come," Mrs. Cuddy said. "I cannot wait to meet him." "They exchanged their 'I love you's' and then they hung up their phones.


	2. Don't Be Cruel

_Not a lot going on in this chapter, but tons of House/Cuddy dialogue. I love these two._

**Don't Be Cruel**

Cuddy headed back down into the basement.

"Are you done with your phone sex?" House asked her.

"I was on the phone with my mother," Cuddy said.

"You have phone sex with your mother?" House asked in fake shock. "That's disgusting!"

"I think you are the disgusting one," Cuddy said. "She called to tell me that she and my father are coming to town tomorrow for my birthday."

"Your birthday is coming up?" House asked her causing Cuddy to look at him. "I am just joking," House said. "Your birthday is two days away, though. Why are they coming tomorrow?"

"To visit their daughter," Cuddy said.

"I just remembered something," House said.

"What?"

"I have been staying here with you for about 2 months since I was hurt and I think it is time for me to go back home."

"You are meeting my parents House," Cuddy said.

"Are you sure you want your parents to see the type of men you date?"

"They won't know because you are going to be extra kind to them."

"That doesn't sound like me," House said.

"Please do this for me," Cuddy said. House knew he was screwed when she gave him the pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," House whines. "But if your dad makes me cry, I am out of here."

"Thank you," Cuddy said. She moved over to where he was sitting and gave him a hug.

"What do I need know about your parents?" House asked.

Cuddy thought for a moment. "I am my daddy's baby girl, so you better be nice to me in front of him or he might kill you. Also, he is very proud that I am the Dean of Medicine, so don't joke that I suck at my job."

"No calling you an idiot in front of him and no saying that you slept your way to the top," House said.

"He also does not respect people who cuss or he does not tolerate people getting drunk."

"No telling him how you cuss like a sailor or about the times you got plastered," House said.

"My mother is a whole different set of issues," Cuddy said.

"I should have brought a note books to jot stuff down," House said.

"The two most important things for you not to do in front of my mother are to mention anything to do with sex or cut down my family in anyway," Cuddy said. "My mom is a major prude and she will do anything to protect her family."

"No telling her how her daughter likes to take it hard all night long and no saying that your sister is a screw up," House said. Cuddy twisted House's nipple at the sex comment. "Ow!" House yelled. "Daddy like."

"Shut up," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"Also, she hates people who talk back and people who have bad table manners."

"No calling her an ass-face and belching the alphabet at the table," House said. "You are taking away all of my fun."

"If you behave, you will get to have some fun again in your life. If you call my mom an ass-face, I will cut your penis off," Cuddy stated.

"Is this how you negotiate in your business meetings?" House asked.

"How also do you think I have made us one of the most successful teaching hospitals?" Cuddy asked.

"I thought you gave all the donors blow-jobs," House said.

"Only the good-looking ones," Cuddy said in her defense. "Did you see the donor from last week? He was hot. He gave us 5 millions dollars."

"This is not funny anymore," House said.

"Is Greggy worried?" Cuddy asked him as if he was a child.

"That my girlfriend is a skank? Yes."

"You don't need to worry," Cuddy said. "My taste in men may be bad, but I am faithful." Cuddy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have a little sex before your parents come?" House asked.

"Tonight," Cuddy said. "We need to clean the house."

"That reminds me that Wilson called. He told me he loved doing stuff like that."

"That's good because working with _three_ people will make it faster," Cuddy said to emphasize that House was not getting out of this.

"I notice that you didn't clean your house when my parents came," House said.

"That's because they popped up on my doorstep."

"If you loved me, you would have been physic and know," House said.

"She needs to be at home to take care of the family."

"I am physic that your mom wants us to go to Ohio for Labor Day weekend," Cuddy said. "I guess that means I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't make me go."

"Well, knowing you, you will probably be shot before September comes."

"My dad has a barbeque for that weekend every year, so it might be worth getting shot over."

"A barbeque could be fun," Cuddy said.

"You have never been to a House barbeque," House said. "It almost always ends with my father yelling at me."

"I told you it sounded like fun," Cuddy said as she quickly moved away from House as he tried to grab her. "I think I will go call Wilson now and see if he will help us."

"You should just tell your parents that you are dating Wilson," House said. "I am sure they will like him better."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it," Cuddy said. "I settled on the fact that you are hotter."

"Wise choice," House said. "I was going to tell my parents that I was dating Cameron, but you had the bigger rack."

"You better get all those comments out today, because tomorrow they are off limits."

"Okay Big Butt McGee," House said.

"Just remember that you still have to live with me after these comments."

"I know you love them," House said. "They are a real turn-on for you, aren't they penis bopper?" Cuddy just laughed and walked upstairs.


	3. Are You Ready For Us To Come?

**Are You Ready For Us To Come?**

After Laura Cuddy got off the phone with her daughter, she went and spoke with her husband.

"I called Lisa," Laura said. "You are never going to believe what she told me."

"What?" Calvin asked knowing it was good news from the look on his wife's face.

"She has a boyfriend! He is a doctor. She is bringing him over tomorrow night for dinner."

"I don't care if he is a doctor," Calvin said. "He could be the President of the United States for all I care. I just want her to be with someone who will treat her right."

"He is a doctor and helps people," Laura said. "He can't be that bad."

"I will know once I have a man-to-man talk with him," Calvin said.

"Don't scare him away," Laura said. "This may be out last chance to get grandkids from her."

"If you don't want to scare him off, don't bring up kids," Calvin said. "They are both adults, I'm assuming. If they want kids, they will have them."

"A friendly reminder can't hurt," Laura said. Calvin rolled his eyes.

**********

Wilson had made it over to Cuddy's and was now helping them straightened up her house. They were vacuuming and cleaning everything they could think off.

"Breasty McAss, can you get me something to drink?" House said to Cuddy as he was polishing her coffee table. Cuddy went in the kitchen to grab him a drink.

"I can't believe she didn't yell at you," Wilson said.

"I am trying to get it out of my system before her parents come," House said. Cuddy came back in and handed him a pop. "Thank you Horatio ManBlower."

"You better say goodbye to your friend Wilson," Cuddy said. "He may not be alive much longer."

"Lighten up Dr. Party-In-My-Pants."

"It was fun knowing you House," Wilson said.

"This is her own fault," House said. "You could have called me anything in front of my parents and I wouldn't have cared"

"That's because your parents wouldn't care because you are dating up," Wilson said. "Since Cuddy is dating down, she wants to make sure you do not embarrass her."

"Wilson, will you help me move this?" Cuddy asked him as she pointed to her love seat so she could vacuum behind it. House took in what Wilson said. _Is she dating down?_

"Earth to House," Wilson said after Cuddy had been trying to get his attention a couple of times.

"What?" House asked.

"Will you go get another vacuum bag out of my hallway closer?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure thing Booby Brown," House said as he got up and went to the closet. "Where is it?"

"It should be somewhere on the bottom shelf," Cuddy said.

House started looking for it on the self. House picked up a shoebox that was sitting on the shelf. He opened it up and started looking at the stuff inside. House smiled when he figured out what it was. Inside the shoebox were mementos Cuddy had saved that dealt with him. There were movie tickets from the movies they had seen together. There was a brochure from the bed-and-breakfast that they stayed at. House picked up the receipt for the watch that she had gotten for him for Valentine's Day. She had written on it House's Valentine's Day present and put a smiley face next to it. Inside was also all the Post-It notes that he wrote to her. They said everything from 'sorry I missed you' to 'your butt looks nice today.' House looked down at the watch Cuddy had given him and he had worn everyday since. _I am dating up._ _I guess I can handle being nice to her parents for a couple of days._ House put the shoebox back and continued to look for the vacuum bag.

"Did you find it?" Cuddy said as she walked up next to him.

"No," House said as he moved out of the way so Cuddy could look.

"I told you wrong. It's on the middle self." Cuddy grabbed the bag and walked back into the living room. House followed her.

"I hate changing these things," Cuddy said as she opened up the vacuum front.

"I'll do it," House said. He walked over to her and took the bag out of her hand. Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other a little shocked that House offered to do something.

House handed Wilson the old vacuum bag. "I'll go put this in the trash," Wilson said.

House snapped the vacuum back together. "There you go Cuddy," House said.

"Cuddy?" Cuddy asked. "First you offer to do something and then no mean comment? Are you feeling okay?" Cuddy put her hand on his forehead.

"I can't be nice to my girlfriend?" House asked.

"I guess better late than never," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I thought it was better late than pregnant," House said.

"Stop watching The Golden Girls reruns."

"But I like Bea Arthur," House said. "She got the best lines on that show."

"You're being nice to me because you turned gay," Cuddy said acting like she had a light bulb moment. "Now I get it."

"I am being nice to you because I love you," House said as he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I didn't realize cleaning made you so horny," Cuddy said. "You should clean more often."

"I think this is a one time thing," House said with a smile.

"I love you House," Cuddy said.

"Why don't you tell Wilson to get lost so we can have some sex?" House said wiggling his eyebrows.


	4. Nights In White Satin

_I had 1.48 K hits yesterday. I also had 40 new e-mails from fanfiction in my inbox this morning. I think people are enjoying this story. The 40 e-mails is a record for me but my hits record is 1.59 hits. I am glad people are enjoying my stories._

**Nights In White Satin**

"We have to finish getting everything done," Cuddy said. "I already told you that you were getting some later."

"But I'm horny now!" House whined right when Wilson walked back into the room.

"Should I leave?" Wilson asked.

"Yes," House said.

"No," Cuddy said. "He can wait until we are done."

"If he can't make sure you give me a little forewarning because I don't really want to watch you two," Wilson said.

"Liar," House said as he slapped Cuddy's ass really hard and walked away from her. "Preview of tonight," House said to Wilson.

"Are you done scarring Wilson for life?" Cuddy asked.

"Like he has never dreamed of slapping that perfect ass," House said.

"Can we stop having this conversation?" Wilson asked as he turned a little red.

"The red checks mean yes by the way," House said as he went into the kitchen.

Cuddy looked over at Wilson who was still blushing as he straightened out the curtains.

"I take it as a compliment," Cuddy said.

"I really don't want to have this conversation," Wilson said.

"Okay," Cuddy said.

They all got totally done cleaning Cuddy's house at around 7:00. It would have gone faster if House didn't stop to watch the Monk marathon. After Wilson left, Cuddy went to her bathroom to take a shower. House left the leaving room and saw and went into the bedroom where he could see Cuddy in her bathroom taking off her makeup. Cuddy turned looked up at him when she heard him come into her bedroom. "You are missing Mr. Monk Bumps His Head," she said as House came into the bathroom room and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have it on DVD," House said ran his hands down her body, causing Cuddy to shiver. House smiled when he felt it. House put his hands under her shirt and rubbed them against her belly. His mouth the started working on the back of her neck.

Cuddy let out a soft moan and she moved her hands down to cover House's hands. House then moved his to her breasts and her started to rub them. House squeezed and massaged them. Cuddy pressed her butt against him and felt that he had already risen to the occasion. House released her slightly as Cuddy turned around to face him. She reached her hands up and cupped his face to bring him into a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as House's left hand left her breast and made its way down her body and undid her jeans.

Cuddy also lowed one of her hands and rubbed his erection through his pants. House returned Cuddy's groan into her mouth. House slid his fingers into her panties and let them move along her curls and move over her clit.

Cuddy moved her tongue deeper into House's mouth as she felt the pleasure move through her. She started moving herself against his hand to get him to slide in, but House instead pulled his hand out of her panties. House knew that she was wet enough. Cuddy lowered her hands and unbuckled his jeans and freed him from his boxers. He groaned she wrapped her right hand around his shaft and stroked it.

House then pulled away from the kiss and helped Cuddy take off her jeans and underwear.

Their met as Cuddy jumped onto the bathroom sink. House loved how sexy she looked without any makeup on. He moved forward and Cuddy wrapped her legs around his waist. She took in a deep breath when she felt him enter her.

Cuddy could feel every inch of him as he moved as deep as he could into her. House moved slowly at first as Cuddy leaned forward to kiss him.

They then quickened their pace and House started smashing into Cuddy. House wrapped his arms around her as he tried to keep her in place and Cuddy had to pull away from their kiss so she could also wrap her arms around him. Cuddy loved the feeling of their chests pressed together as he moved in her. He was as deep as her could go in her and each thrust made her eyes roll back into her head. House felt Cuddy claw her fingernails into his back and he was pretty sure that was going to leave a mark.

House then quickened his pace even faster when he felt her walls start to squeeze him. Cuddy let out a loud scream as her orgasm shot through her body. House then emptied himself into her. House rested his forehead against hers, the both of them panting from the satisfaction.

"I think you blow out my eardrums," House said to Cuddy causing her to laugh.

"You were that good," Cuddy said as she still tried to catch her breath.

"By the time you are done taking your shower, I will be ready for round two."

"Care to join me?" Cuddy asked.

"You know it," House said. He knew he had to get as much of her as he could before her parents came. House then pulled out of her and started taking off his clothes. Cuddy now felt empty, so she quickly took off he clothes so that she could be next to him again. "We have to make sure we clean you properly for when your parents come," House said. "You are a very dirty girl." Cuddy rolled here eyes and got into the shower. The next few days with her parents staying with her and without House in her were going to be hard.


	5. Just Call Me Angel

You know you live in Kansas when yesterday it was 67 degrees and today it feels like -12.

For people who want to know what Cuddy's parents look like, I imagine her mother looking like a older version of her and her father looking like Bill Buchanan off 24. I am in love with James Morrison.

**Just Call Me Angel**

Calvin and Laura Cuddy made the long drive from Boston to Princeton. They didn't really mind because they loved going on road trips. Plus, it had been five years since they made the trip down to Princeton to see their daughter and her home. Cuddy usually preferred going to her parents home because not only did she love visiting her childhood home, she felt that she could leave at anytime. When her parents were at her place, she knew she couldn't kick them out and live to tell people about it.

Calvin and Laura drove immediately to the hospital because it was 10:00 in the morning and knew that Lisa would be working. They just hoped that she would have time to see them when they got there.

Calvin was a pediatrician, but he worked in a doctor's building and not a hospital. He was always proud that his daughter was the Dean of Medicine for such a prestigious hospital.

They walked in and went to the front desk.

"Is Lisa Cuddy available?" Calvin asked Brenda.

"Do you have an appointment?" Brenda asked.

"I'm her mother," Laura said.

"Her office is right there," Brenda said pointing towards her office. "You will have to talk to her assistant to see if she is available right now."

"Thank you," Calvin said as they went to her office. They opened up the first set of doors and walked in.

"May I help you?" Katherine asked.

"Is Lisa available? We're her parents," Calvin said. Calvin and Laura could see Cuddy at her computer typing something up.

"I think she has some free time," Katherine said. Katherine got up and opened the second set of doors. "Dr. Cuddy? Your parents are here."

Cuddy looked up and saw her mom and dad in the doorway. "Come on in," Cuddy said. "Thanks Katherine."

Cuddy got up and walked around her desk. "Angel!" Calvin said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and gave her a big hug.

"Hi dad," Cuddy said.

"I think you get prettier everyday," Calvin said.

"Thanks," Cuddy said. Calvin released her so that her mom could give her a hug.

"Hi mom," Cuddy said as she gave her a hug.

"Have you been eating right?" Laura asked as she pulled away from the hug. "You work too hard."

"Don't listen to her," Calvin said. "You look fine."

"Good enough to get yourself a doctor boyfriend," Laura said.

"That is all she talked about on the whole trip here," Calvin said.

"So it wouldn't be funny if I said I lied?" Cuddy asked. Her comment caused Calvin to laugh, but Laura didn't really find it funny.

"I would _not_ be funny," Laura said.

"It would have been a little," Calvin said.

"Is he here?" Laura asked. "I am assuming that he works at this hospital since you are here all the time." Cuddy felt the knife in her side. "What's his name?"

"He does work here. His name is Greg House." Her statement caused her father to look at her.

"Gregory House? The diagnostician?" Calvin had been to plenty of lectured and heard people talk about the doctor. When he found out that he worked at his daughter's hospital, he had looked him up. He couldn't believe that his angel would go out with someone who had been fired four times and had been arrested for drugs.

"You've heard of him?" Laura asked. "You're dating a famous doctor?"

Cuddy looked over at her father to see what he was going to tell her mother. She let out a sigh of relief when he didn't say anything.

"Greg is the best doctor in this hospital," Cuddy said.

"You're dating a genius? You two should definitely have children together."

"We have been here for five minutes," Calvin said. "Don't start in on that."

"I want to meet Greg," Laura said. "I am going to freshen up."

"You can use my bathroom," Cuddy said as she pointed to the door.

"Thank you sweetheart." Cuddy had not seen her mom that giddy in such a long time.

After her mother went in the bathroom, Cuddy looked at her father.

"I know Dr. House is supposed to be a world famous doctor, but you could do better Lisa," Calvin said. "I heard he is a drug addict."

"He isn't dad," Cuddy said. "He has to take Vicodin because he had a leg infarction."

"He was arrested."

"He made a cop mad and he went after Greg." Cuddy was really happy that at least he did not know that she lied to save House from jail.

"Is he good to you?" Calvin asked.

"Yes daddy," Cuddy said. "Are you going to tell mom?"

"I am not going to lie to her and pretend like he is some perfect guy," Calvin said. "I think I can leave some stuff out, though."

"Thanks dad," Cuddy said as she gave him a kiss on the check. "You will really like Greg once you met him."

"As long as he treats you right, then I don't care how he acts in the workplace," Calvin said. "Assuming you are telling me the truth that he is not a drug addict."

"He only takes them to control his pain."

"Let's get this party started then," Calvin said. "I hope you are prepared for your mother trying to push you down the aisle."

"I will wait until she meets House before I start worrying about that," Cuddy said.


	6. I'd Like To Get To Know You

**I'd Like To Get To Know You**

Cuddy guided her parents to House's office. She really hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid in there. The last thing that she needed her parents to see was him deciding to snort his Vicodin or him playing Baba O'Riley on his guitar. When they turned the corner and could see his office, Cuddy was surprised that it looked like House was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. She also noticed that he had a tie on.

"Is that him?" Laura asked. Cuddy nodded her head yes. "He is very good looking."

Cuddy knocked on House's office door, causing him to look up. He motioned them in.

"These are my parents," Cuddy said eyeing House suspiciously. House put a big smile on his face and got up from his desk. Cuddy's parents walked over to his desk. They watched as he pulled something out from under his desk. He handed Laura a bouquet of lilacs.

"These are for you," House said. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," she said to him. House walked around the desk and shook hands with Calvin. Laura looked at the boot on his leg.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I was attacked by a patient," House said.

"Poor dear," Laura said.

"What did you do to him?" Calvin asked him.

"Dad," Cuddy said.

"He wanted ransom money," House said telling them only half the truth.

"How long are you going to need the boat?" Laura asked.

"Maybe two more months."

"That isn't too bad," Laura said. "You'll be up and running in no time."

"Greg had a leg infarction a couple of years ago mom," Cuddy said to her. "He has to use a cane."

"An infarction?" Laura asked. "Isn't that a heart attack?"

"If it happened in the heart," Calvin said. "His happened in his leg."

"Is that genetic?" Laura asked.

"No it's not," House said. "Any children I have will not be in danger."

"That's good," Laura said, happy that her grandchildren will be okay.

"So are you from here Greg?" Calvin asked.

"No, I was born in Ohio, but we traveled a lot because my dad was in the army."

"That must have been so hard moving around all the time," Laura said.

"I got to spend a lot of time with my mom and I am a huge momma's boy, so I didn't mind that much." Cuddy almost vomited when she saw the 'aww' look on her mother's face.

"I see you have a guitar back there," Calvin said pointing behind his desk.

"It helps me think when I have a tough case," House said.

"Greg is also great at the piano," Cuddy said.

"I started playing when I was three," House said.

"You will have to play for us sometime," Laura said.

"Most definitely," House said. Just then, Cameron came in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt. House, the patient won't let us do the test."

"I will be there in a minute," House said politely.

"Okay," Cameron said as she left the room. She wondered why not only House was being nice, he was actually going to go see a patient.

"Who is that?" Laura asked when Cameron left the room.

"That is Dr. Cameron," Cuddy said. "She is part of House's team."

"Isn't she kind of young?"

"I hand picked my fellows," House said. "They are all very good at there jobs."

"I think we should let you get back to work," Calvin said.

"You are coming to dinner tonight, right Dr. House?" Laura asked.

"Lisa has told me about your world famous cooking, so I wouldn't miss it for the world," House said causing Laura to blush a little. "And please, call me Greg."

"Ok Greg," Laura said. "I will see you two later. We have some shopping to do."

"I'll see you later," Cuddy said to her parents as they left House's office. Cuddy then turned and looked at House. "Laid it on a little thick, don't you think?"

"You told me to be nice," House said.

"I meant normal nice, not Mr. Rogers nice."

"But it's a wonderful day in the neighborhood," House said.

"My dad knows about you House, so he will know that you are being fake."

"I will win him over tonight. My first priority was to win over your mom. I think she felt the man heat."

"Oh brother," Cuddy said.

"If you are good, I will let you feel the man heat," House said.

"We have had sex 4 times in the last 12 hours and you are still horny?"

"I always am when you are around," House said.

"Keep it in your pants and go check on your patient," Cuddy said as she headed towards the door.

"How about I keep it in my pants, but stay here?" House said.

"No," Cuddy said.

"How about I not keep it in my pants and visit my patient," House said. "My patient's sister was kind of hot."

"Good ahead and see how that works out for you," Cuddy said as she left his office.

House stuck his head out the door and watched her ass as she walked away. "Wide load coming!" House yelled. Cuddy just smiled and kept on walking.


	7. Take Good Care Of My Baby

_In case people didn't read all of my stories, Jason is an ex-boyfriend of Cuddy's that used to hit her. He is only mentioned briefly, but I did not want to confuse anyone._

**Take Good Care Of My Baby**

5:30pm

House and Cuddy made it back to her House. House's patient was stable, so hopefully he was done with him for the night. When they parked in the garage, they could smell the wonderful aroma of Laura Cuddy's food.

"Remember your table manners," Cuddy said to House before they entered into the house. Cuddy and House walked into the kitchen were Laura was at the stove and Calvin was getting some plates out.

"Hi angel," Calvin said to Cuddy.

"Hello darling," House said to him. "Oh, you were talking to Lisa. My bad."

"You're so funny Greg," Laura said to him.

"Do you need any help mom?" Cuddy asked.

"Can you stir the vegetables?"

"If you got everything under control, I would like to talk to Greg," Calvin said.

"That's fine dear," Laura said. "Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes."

"I need to ask Lisa a question real quick," House said. House turned and looked at her. "Does your father own guns?"

"No," Cuddy said. "He does have a knife collection, though." House turned back around and looked at Calvin.

"My mommy will come looking for me," House said as they walked to Cuddy's living room. Cuddy hoped that conversation would go okay.

House sat down next to Calvin on the couch. Calvin looked him over.

"I love my daughter," Calvin said. "I know about your Dr. House."

"I am very outspoken at work," House said.

"Most people can't just turn it off and on," Calvin said. "I know you were being overly nice to my wife this afternoon."

"I want her to like me," House said.

"If you are being fake, she will not know the real you."

"I just wanted to make sure that I had a good first impression," House said. "I don't have the best social skills."

"Are you nice to my daughter?" Calvin asked.

"Most of the time," House said.

"Have you ever hit her?"

"No!" House said. "I would never harm her."

"Being mean to her can harm her just as must as physical abuse," Calvin said.

"I treat her right," House said. "She is happy. I am not like Jason."

"She told you about him?" Calvin asked.

"Yes. I am not like him."

"It really hurt her," Calvin said. "I don't like to see my baby cry."

"I understand," House said. "I know I am not perfect, but I try not to hurt her."

"You were arrested for drugs before," Calvin said. "I know you have to take Vicodin for your leg, but I will not allow my daughter to date a drug addict. You only got one chance and you already used it up."

"I thought it was three strikes and you are out."

"It is," Calvin said. "Strike one, you got arrested for drugs. Strike two, you are a man and I know what men think. They want to have their cake and eat it too."

"The actually saying is 'they want to have their cake and ice cream too,'" House said. "Why would you want cake if you can't eat it?"

"Did you just correct me?"

"No," House said.

"My point is that I know a lot of men use women for what they want and then ditch them when something better comes along."

"I think your daughter is the best," House said.

"Those comments aren't going to work on me," Calvin said.

"Will money?" House asked.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"I make jokes when I am nervous," House said. "You scare me. I worry you might have a knife in your sock."

"You should be scared of me," Calvin said. "If you hurt my baby, I will hunt you down."

"I want to go home," House said with fake crying.

"We are going to have a nice dinner together," Calvin said. "Then you can go home crying." Calvin got up and walked back into the kitchen.

Cuddy walked into the living room after she saw that her dad was done talking to House. Cuddy saw him sitting on the couch and could tell that he was thinking. "What did my dad do to you?" Cuddy asked.

"Now I see where you got your scary gene from." Cuddy sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"He didn't kick you out of the house, so it couldn't have been that bad," Cuddy said.

"Yeah, now I just have to worry about him in parking garages."

"Dad's always mean to my boyfriend's at first," Cuddy said. "It is just a test. Some have made it through, some have run away screaming."

"I think I'll take the latter," House said.

"You can't do that," Cuddy said as she leaned forward to whisper in his ears. "I've got your balls." She smiled at him and then went back into the kitchen.

_It would hurt to try to run away when someone has a hold of your balls, _House thought.

"Dinner's almost ready," Cuddy said as she leaned into the living room giving House a devilish grin. _What kind of family am I dealing with?_ House thought as he got up to go into the dining room.


	8. Gettin Together

**Gettin Together**

"Have you washed your hands since you've been home?" Laura asked House when he came into the dining room. House went directly into the kitchen were Cuddy was getting ready to carry some food out.

"Your mom has my balls too," House said as he started to wash his hands. Cuddy smiled and joined her parents in the dining room. House walked back in and sat down in his seat. All four of them seat at a different side of the table.

"You may all eat now," Laura said to everyone. House looked over at Calvin just as Calvin jabbed his fork into his meat and smiled at House. House then looked up at Cuddy, who was giving him a big grin.

"You two got any plans for the summer?" Calvin asked them.

"Not really," House said.

"We have to go to a medical conference in Kansas next month," Cuddy said.

"It is actually more like that she is dragging me there," House said.

"It's still a vacation," Laura said. "Lot of things can happen on a vacation."

"Bubonic plague," House said. "Death by buffalo."

"You and your jokes," Laura said. "I am sure you two can find sometime to get away and find someplace romantic to go."

_Like our hotel room,_ House thought.

"Do you guys have any 4th of July plans?" Calvin asked.

"No," Cuddy said. House did not like where this was going.

"You should come to our house," Laura said. "Your sister is coming and we can get the whole family together."

"We would love to," Cuddy said as she shot House a look to tell him to agree.

"Sounds like fun," House said.

"You can tell us all about what happened on your Kansas trip," Laura said as she gave Cuddy a smile and reached over and gave Cuddy's hand a little squeeze.

"We look forward to it mom," Cuddy said.

"Do you have any siblings Greg?" Calvin asked.

"My parents thought one was enough," House said.

"I am assuming that you don't already have any kids," Laura said.

"I do, but Gwyneth Paltrow keeps telling everyone that they are not mine," House said. "And believe me, I did not come up with the names Apple and Moses."

"Have you ever been married?" Calvin asked. House felt like he was getting interrogated.

"Nope."

"Have you ever been engaged?" Laura asked.

"Nope."

"Have you ever even had a long-term relationship?" Calvin asked. House looked at Cuddy for help, but he could tell that she was enjoying this.

"Yes."

"Why did you guys not get married?" Laura asked.

"Never did," House said.

"Why did you to break up?" Calvin asked.

"She was something that starts with a B," House said. "Don't worry. Your daughter knows how to boss me around and somehow not make me hate her."

"It's a gift," Cuddy said.

"Do you ever plan on getting married?" Laura asked a little worried.

"I don't know," House said.

"So you don't want the cow as long as you can get the milk for free," Calvin said. House looked at Cuddy once again for help.

"We're happy dad. That's all that matters."

"You can be just as happy married," Laura said.

"I don't want to get into this right now mom," Cuddy said.

"If you tell him that you don't care if you ever get married, he will never marry you," Laura said.

"We have only been going out for 5 months," Cuddy said. "We can have this fight at a later date."

"It might end of being too late by then," Laura said.

"I'm still in the room," House said.

"We are done with this conversation," Cuddy said. All four of them ate in silence. House could tell that Calvin was staring at him. House could feel his leg start to hurt where he had broken it. He really wished he hadn't left his pills in his jacket.

"Are you alright?" Calvin asked him. "You look a little pale."

"House, are you alright?"

"My leg hurts," House said.

"Did you just call him House?" Calvin asked.

"Where are your pills?" Cuddy asked ignoring her father.

"My jacket by the door," House said.

"Let's go get them," Cuddy said motioning for House to follow her. House followed her to the front door.

"Why didn't you have your pills with you?" Cuddy whispered as she handed him two pills.

"I didn't want your dad to think I am a druggie. Are you alright?" House asked her. "Your mom went a little crazy on you."

"I am fine House. She just worries that I will die alone."

"You won't," House said. "I want you. I want the cow. Which, by the way, I thought it was kind of rude of your mother to call you."

"Shut up House," Cuddy said as she gave him a kiss.

"No tongue?" House asked. Cuddy rolled her eyes and headed back to the dining room. House took a few deep breathes to try to slow down his heart rate from the pain that had been shooting through his body.

_Be strong McGregor, _House thought to himself as he walked back.

"Is your leg okay?" Laura asked House when he walked back in.

"I am fine," House said as he sat back down.

_Please keep reading and reviewing._


	9. Goodnight My Love

_I am glad that everyone is liking my story. Hopefully this chapter will make sense. The phone kept going off as I wrote it. Please review. Don't make me beg._

**Goodnight My Love**

The all quietly finished dinner and afterwards, Cuddy and her mom went and washed the dishes. House reluctantly helped Calvin carry the dishes into the kitchen after Cuddy gave him the 'you better do it' look. House liked it better when his parents came because his mom never made him do work and his father usually tried to ignore him. With Cuddy's parents there he knew that he was expected to help and talk to her father. As House was helping dry some dishes, he thought about the pervious night with Cuddy and he smiled. They had had sex against the bathroom sink, in the shower, and twice in Cuddy's bed to make up for the nights he couldn't sleep with her.

"It was good for me too," Cuddy whispered to House, knowing from the look on his face what he was thinking about. She rubbed her butt slightly against his front knowing that would drive him wild.

"You're daughter just called me a name," House said to Cuddy's parents as they finished the dishes to get her back for the tease.

"I did not," Cuddy said giving him a slight punch in his arm.

"She's abusing me Mrs. Cuddy," House said.

"She is just trying to keep you in line," Calvin said to him.

"Yeah House," Cuddy said. "I'm keeping you in line."

"Why do you call him House?" Calvin asked.

"Everyone calls him House except for his parents," Cuddy said.

"My dad calls me mistake," House said.

"But you're his girlfriend, not just anybody," Calvin said.

"She calls me both," House said trying to avoid another stupid argument. "You guys can call me House if you want."

"Greg is fine," Laura said.

"I need to use the bathroom," House said as he left.

"Lisa, I wasn't picking on you earlier about the marriage thing," Laura said to Cuddy after House left. "I just don't want you to get hurt if he never marries you."

"I just don't want you pressuring Greg," Cuddy said. "He went through a really bad breakup with that girlfriend he was talking about and I don't want him to freak out about us. It is not that he probably wouldn't want to get married, it is more that we have only been going out for a couple of months and we want to make sure that we belong together. I am not ready to get married either."

"It is just that you are getting older Lisa and if you wait too long, you may not get to start a family," Laura said.

"Whatever happens, happens," Cuddy said. "I am happy right now and time will tell when or if Greg and I get married and start a family."

"As long as he makes you happy," Calvin said even though he knew his wife still wanted to make them get married. "I just want you to remember that if he ever starts hurting you, get out as fast as you can."

"He won't hit me dad," Cuddy said. "He has a mouth on him, but he is not violent."

House came back in the kitchen. He could tell how everyone got quiet that they had been talking about him.

"I am going to go watch basketball with Wilson," House said. "I'll give you some alone time with your parents."

"Okay," Cuddy said.

"Goodnight Greg," Laura said to him.

"Goodnight you two," House said as he followed Cuddy to her front door. They went and stood on her front step."

"Where do you think I am with your parents?" House asked her.

"I think my dad likes you, but I think he worries you are a loose cannon and you will end up hurting me," Cuddy said.

"And your mom?" House asked.

"She is worried that we will never get married and have 2 ½ kids and live in a house with a white picket fence," Cuddy said.

"Is marriage important to you?" House asked her. Cuddy could already sense House starting to freak out because he would not look directly at her.

"I don't want to get married right now House," Cuddy said. "I have just as many commitment issues as you and I don't want to rush anything just because our mothers want marriage."

"My mom would take baby over marriage," House said.

"They will just have to realize that right now is all about you and me," Cuddy said as she wrapped her arms around House's waist. House lowered his head and gave her a kiss.

"When do I get to give you your birthday sex?" House asked her when he came back up for air.

"How about tomorrow at lunchtime? We can go to your place," Cuddy said. "My mom wants to take my out for a birthday dinner so we will not be able to do it later."

"That's good enough for me," House said. "I'm looking forward to my afternoon delight." House laughed.

"You are thinking of Anchorman right now, aren't you?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said.

"You are an idiot," Cuddy said. "But I love you." Cuddy gave him another kiss.

"I better go before your dad comes out with a shotgun," House said.

"But I'm not past my curfew," Cuddy said in a valley girl voice.

"Daddy knows that their daughters can be just as skanky before curfew," House said.

"Did you just call me a skank?"

"Yes, and I am looking forward to the action you will be giving me tomorrow."

"You are about get a slap across the face," Cuddy said.

"Don't you mean a spanking on my ass?" House said. Cuddy gave his butt a squeeze.

"I own that butt and I do not want to wound it," Cuddy said.

"Just remember that I also own yours," House said.

"No you don't sweetie," Cuddy said. "I own that too."

"Then what do I get to own?"

"The right to call me your girlfriend," Cuddy said. "And the right to watch my ass as I walk back into the house." Cuddy turned around and gave her ass a little shake for House. "I will see you tomorrow at your place," Cuddy said.

"Goodnight," House said as he watched her ass until she closed the door. "My baby sure has back."

House walked to his car and drove over to Wilson's. He started pounding on the door as fast as he could.

"You don't need to wake the whole building," Wilson said as he opened the door.

"Do you have any good porn?" House asked as he walked in.

"I'm not watching porn with you," Wilson said.

"You can leave," House said as he plopped down on Wilson's couch.

"Aren't you going to tell me about how things went with Cuddy's parents?"

"They don't like me or hate me," House said.

"So it went a lot better than we thought it would," Wilson said as House flipped through the channels on Wilson's TV.


	10. Morning Beautiful

**Morning Beautiful**

May 21

Cuddy was in the kitchen cooking some fried eggs. "Good morning beautiful," House said to her as he walked in to the kitchen. House walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips and started kissing the back of her neck.

"Good morning," Cuddy said to him. House then started rubbing his hands over Cuddy's belly. Cuddy smiled when she felt their baby kick.

"Happy birthday!" Laura and Calvin said to Cuddy to wake her up. Cuddy's eyes shot up and she felt like she almost had a heart attack.

"Morning," Cuddy said to her parents as she slowly sat up.

"I made blueberry pancakes for you," Laura said as she put the tray on the bed.

"Thanks mom," Cuddy said.

"After you are done eating, you can open your present," Laura said. "I know you are going to love it. I forgot the syrup. I will go get it for you." Laura Cuddy left the room.

"You know when we came in here this morning, we almost did not want to wake you," Calvin said. "You had a gigantic smile on your face." Cuddy remembered her dream and smiled again. "I see that it was a pleasant dream you were having," Calvin said when he saw the smile return. "I hope it wasn't about us giving you a brand-new BMW, because you may be a little disappointed."

"But it was baby blue," Cuddy whined causing her father to laugh. Laura brought in the syrup.

"You should have taken the day off," Laura said. "Aren't you the boss?"

"I have a meeting this morning," Cuddy said.

"My daughter the work-a-holic," Calvin said jokingly.

"I have to be because my daddy won't buy me things," Cuddy joked back.

"That's Greg's problem now of worrying about buying you things," Calvin said.

"If I was going for a sugar daddy, I picked the wrong person," Cuddy said. "I think I am his sugar mama. Fortunately, all he wants me to buy him is Taco Bell."

"I see that he takes you to all the fancy restaurants," Calvin said.

"He does take me to some," Cuddy said. "He just does it because I like it. If he had control over the menu, we would be eating pizza 7 days a week."

Cuddy's parents stayed talking with her as she ate her breakfast. When she was finished, Laura went and got her present. Cuddy unwrapped the present.

"It's a GPS system for your car," Calvin said. "I remembering you complaining a couple months ago about how you hadn't driving to New York because you almost always got lost."

"So know it will be even more pathetic when I get lost because I have this," Cuddy said.

"I will install it for you," Calvin said.

"I am sure Greg will also love this present," Cuddy said. "He will probably end up breaking it."

"Now I know what to get you for your birthday next year," Calvin said.

Cuddy's phone rang. "It's Greg," she said when she looked at her caller ID.

"We'll leave you alone," Calvin said as he and his wife left the room.

"Hello?" Cuddy answered the phone. House started playing Happy Birthday on his piano.

"Is your parents in the room?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy answered. House started to sing.

_Happy birthday to you my sex kitten._

_Happy birthday to you my tasty lady._

_Happy 80__th__ birthday my hot girlfriends who I want to have sex with._

_Happy birthday to you and your beautiful ass._

"That was beautiful," Cuddy said. "Hang on a second and I will get my parents and you can sing that to them."

"Your mom my have a beautiful ass, but your dad doesn't," House said.

"That's gross House," Cuddy said. "Please stop starting at my mom's butt."

"Your kids have big butts in there future," House said. Cuddy smiled as she remembered her dream again. She wished House was here with her.

"I hope you have cleaned your apartment for this afternoon," Cuddy said.

"If we are having sex and you are thinking about how dirty my apartment is, I am not doing my best job with you," House said.

"It's my birthday, so you better give it to me good," Cuddy said in a flirty voice.

"My neighbors are going to think I am murdering you," House said.

"I hope you don't live next to anyone with children," Cuddy said. "I don't want to warp them."

"My next door neighbor is a pretty young guy," House said. "He will have his ear plastered against the wall and I don't want to even think about where his right hand will be."

"I need to get ready for work now," Cuddy said. "Try to be in before 10:00 and get some clinic in."

"I will if you won't wear any panties to work today," House said.

"Are trying to get easy access?" Cuddy asked.

"I just like knowing that I can take you at any second."

"I guess you will have to be there before 10:00 to see if I do it," Cuddy said.

"I will be looking," House said. "I will also be grabbing a little when no one is looking."

"And I just might let you," Cuddy.

"Happy birthday to you and me Cuddy," House said.

"I will see you later," Cuddy said. "I love you."

"Love you," House said as he hung up the phone. He got up and picked up some junk off the floor. He didn't really want to clean up, but he also did not want to trip on the way to the bedroom with Cuddy.

Cuddy rolled out of bed and went to her closet to pick out some clothes. She made sure that she picked the longest skirt she had so the whole world wouldn't get a free shot. She laid them down on the bed and then went and took a shower. She used the strawberry shampoo that she knew was House's favorite. She also quickly shaved her legs. She wanted House to enjoy her birthday sex just as much as she was going to do.

_Huddy sex will be coming next chapter. Yeah!_


	11. Afternoon Delight

**Afternoon Delight**

When Cuddy was done with her meeting that morning, she went back into her office. She smiled when she saw House sitting in there. "It's 9:40 in the morning and Gregory House is sitting in my office. There is something I thought I would never see," Cuddy said as she entered.

"I kept up my end of the bargain," House said. "Did you keep up yours?"

"Maybe," Cuddy said as she walked behind her desk. House got up and walked next to her. He looked out the window to make sure that her assistant was gone and then he moved his hand up the back of her leg until he was able to run his hand against her butt.

"Naughty girl," House said. "I have to go tell Chase." House headed for the door.

"Don't you dare!" Cuddy yelled to him.

"Can I tell Cameron?"

"Not if you want to be touching my ass against this afternoon," Cuddy said.

"You better be at my place at noon or I am going to make a poster and put it up in the clinic." Cuddy smiled as House left and then she sat down to work, trying to focus on the task at hand and not counting the seconds until noon.

**********

Cuddy got to House's apartment just before noon. When House opened the door, he was just in his boxers. "I am paying you by the hour, so you better make it fast," House said as Cuddy walked in.

"I see you cleaned the place up for me," Cuddy said as she saw a pile of clothes on the floor.

"I kicked it all into _one_ pile," House said proud of himself. He grabbed Cuddy's hand and took her into the bedroom.

"You couldn't even make the bed," Cuddy said.

"We are going to mess it up anyway," House said. He flopped down onto his back on the bed. "I am ready for you to take advantage of me."

Cuddy stepped up to the bed so she was between his legs that hung off the bed. "I am sure this is against your will," she said to him.

"I would resist, but I am afraid you will fire me," House said. "I think this might be sexually harassments."

"You should have that about that before you told me to come to work with no panties on," Cuddy said.

House sat up. "This way you do not have to take off all your clothes," House said as he lifted up her skirt. "I don't want you to be late back to work." Cuddy pushed House back down onto the bed and she got onto his lap. She started moving her hips against his causing him to moan. House ran his right hand up the inside of her leg and felt the sticky heat between her thighs. Cuddy leaned down and gave House a delicate kiss.

House then moved his hand up and put it in her hair, drawing her mouth closer to his. Their tongues invaded each others mouth, moving around franticly.

Cuddy then pulled away from the kiss and sat up on him. She gave him a devilish grin. She slowly moved her fingernails down his chest, with enough force that he could feel it, but not enough to leave any marks. House shivered at her touch. Cuddy could feel his excitement rising beneath her.

Cuddy then lowered her head and ran her up his chest. She made her way to his right ear and started sucking on it.

"I don't think it is sexual harassment if you want it," Cuddy whispered into his ear as she gave it a playful bite.

"I want it now," House said. Cuddy sat back up on him. She then reached her hand into his boxers and pulled out his length.

House groaned as she started rubbing it up and down. Cuddy could feel him getting bigger and bigger. House started to thrust his hips against her. When Cuddy knew that House was at his full stance, she moved herself over him and lowered herself onto him. Cuddy clinched her eyes shut from the pleasure of him entering her. When she opened up her eyes, she saw House starting directly at her. Cuddy started moving her hips on him. House quickly met her pace and started thrusting into her. Cuddy started moving harder and harder on top of him. She could see the sweat on his chest. House thrusted as hard as he could as he felt her muscles start to clamp around him. Cuddy threw her head back as she felt House shoot his fluid in to her. After she rode out her orgasm, Cuddy lowered herself so that she was lying on top of his chest. She felt him go soft inside her as she listened to his pounding heartbeat.

House ran his hand through her hair. He kissed the top of her head. "I hope you liked your birthday present," House said as he still tried to catch his breath.

"You better have gotten me something," Cuddy said as she raised her head from his chest.

"I did," House said. "It's pink and it _vibrates_."

"Isn't that what Wilson gave you for Christmas?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"You are acting like you shouldn't re-gift something if you already used it."

"Mental image go away!" Cuddy said.

"I got you a real present," House said.

"Give it to me," Cuddy said.

"You really are a sex fiend, aren't you?" House asked.

"I want my birthday present."

"You will have to wait," House said. "I hid it at Wilson's incase you started snooping through my apartment."

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you think I will _actually_ like it?"

"25," House said.

"You seem pretty confident," Cuddy said.

"I know you and I know what you like," House said. "And I don't just mean in the bedroom."

"I am going to go get some water," Cuddy said as she climbed off House. "You better be ready when I come back or you might go over your hour." House watched Cuddy walk out of his bedroom. House got up and followed her into the living room. "You need something?" Cuddy asked him when he came in.

"I need to take you over the back of this couch," House said with a wicked smile.

"I knew that wearing no underwear was just so that you could get easy access," Cuddy said.

"It is kind of fun knowing I can take you anywhere," House said. "It makes the working day go a lot faster."


	12. Tell It Like It Is

_I am glad you all liked the Huddy smut. Every true fan does._

**Tell It Like It Is**

After spending the morning driving around Princeton and looking around, Cuddy's parents went to the hospital at noon to see if their daughter was free for lunch. When they asked her assistant if she was there, her assistant told them that she thought that Cuddy had a business meeting for lunch.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Calvin asked Laura after they left the small office in front of Cuddy's office.

"Anywhere is fine," Laura said.

"Where the hell is House?" Brenda yelled as she came marching down the hall.

"I saw him leave about 20 minutes ago," Jackie, a fellow nurse, said.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch," Brenda said.

"What did he do now?" Jackie asked her. Cuddy's parents watched the two nurses.

"He told everyone in the clinic to ask for Nurse Brenda if they didn't have health insurance," Brenda said. "That is everyone in the clinic!" Jackie had to hold back a small laugh. "I am so sick of his crap," Brenda said as she continued on with her rant. "He is the creepiest doctor we have and he can get away with it because he started sleeping with the boss."

"It works for him," Jackie said. "He is probably a million hours behind on clinic duty."

"I don't get what Dr. Cuddy sees in that rat bastard. He is a drug addict that is rude to everybody, including her."

"He must be that good in bed," Jackie said.

"That has to be it because she is certainly not letting her brain do the thinking. If anything, you think she would at least demand that he respect her in the workplace. Last week he smacked her ass really loud in the clinic and screamed 'how are you doing hot stuff?'"

"He must be _really_ good," Jackie said as the two nurses walked towards the elevator. Laura looked at her husband and could see in his eyes that he was just as angry as she was.

"I guess that explains why she doesn't care if they get married," Laura said. "He is getting all the milk he can for free and he doesn't even have to be nice to her."

"I don't care if House is mean to every person in the whole world, but I will not tolerate him being a jerk to my daughter," Calvin said.

Wilson was walking down the hall and noticed the woman who looked remarkably like Cuddy. "I think we need to have a conversation with Lisa tonight," Laura said.

"Are you Mrs. Cuddy?" Wilson asked her.

"Yes," Laura answered him.

"My name is James Wilson," he said sticking out his hand. "I am friends with Lisa and Greg."

"You know them pretty well?" Calvin asked him.

"For years," Wilson said. "They are probably my two closest friends."

"Can I ask you a question?" Calvin asked him.

"Sure," Wilson said.

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Greg treats my daughter well?"

"Of course," Wilson said.

"Either you are lying to my husband or you approve of Greg's actions," Laura said."

"What?" Wilson asked dumbfounded. He didn't understand because House had told him everything had gone okay with Cuddy's parents.

"You think Greg slapping my daughters butt while she is working is treating her well?" Laura asked.

"They joke with each other a lot," Wilson said uncomfortable with the situation.

"He jokes with her by showing people he does not respect her?" Calvin asked.

"No," Wilson said. "House respects her. She is the only one he always to really tell him what to do here."

"That's why he never does his clinic duty," Calvin said.

"He does it when she tells him to."

"Does he even like my daughter or is he just using her for sex?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah he likes her," Wilson said. "He loves her."

"Yes because my wife always shows her love for me by coming to my work place and saying inappropriate things about me all the while she is doing drugs," Calvin said.

"House is not a drug addict," Wilson said. "He takes medicine for his pain."

"Are you sleeping with him too?" Calvin asked. "You have the exact same excuses as my daughter."

"They are not excuses," Wilson said. "House does not have the best social skills, but he is not a bad guy. Also, he loves your daughter. I don't know if he has ever loved someone so much. Your daughter loves him too."

"If you really were my daughter's friend, you would protect her," Laura said. "You would not let her get hurt."

"He won't hurt her," Wilson said.

"I guess only time will tell Dr. Wilson," Calvin said. "If you will excuse us, we are going to head to lunch now."

"Have a nice lunch," Wilson said. Once they left, he immediately picked up his found to call House and asked what happened. "Answer the phone," Wilson said. When House didn't answer, he tried Cuddy's cell. She also did not answer the phone and Wilson left her a message to call him back. Wilson just hoped that he would have a chance to talk to at least one of them before they ran into her parents.

Cuddy and House had both turned off their phones for their lunch meeting. When Wilson called, House had Cuddy pinned up against the back if the couch as he took he from behind. Cuddy was making so many noises that House knew for sure that all his neighbors that were home could hear her moaning and calling his name. He wanted all his neighbors to know how much of a stud Gregory House was. Cuddy let out one last scream as they both orgasmed.

"All my neighbors are going to think I was making a porno in here," House said after he pulled away from her.

"They all knew your cane was for something," Cuddy said with a smile as she straightened her skirt.

"I didn't realize that spent so much time talking about my _cane_," House said.

"I saw the way that woman looked at you a few days ago when you were getting your mail," Cuddy said. "I could tell what she was thinking."

"I would normally be happy of a woman thinking about me like that if she wasn't 70," House said.

"You should still be flattered," Cuddy said. Cuddy went and turned on her phone and noticed there was a voice mail. She listened to it.

"What is it?" House asked her when he saw a worried look on her face.

"Wilson left me a message," Cuddy said. "He sounded a little panicky."

"I cannot be blamed if the hospital burnt down when you were gone," House said. "I think you will believe my alibi of what I was doing."


	13. From Me To You

_Mental note: never put hand sanitizer on your hands after you have been filing papers. Every single papercut on my hand is on fire! I manage to write another chapter, though. I can live through the pain for a little House._

**From Me To You**

Cuddy called Wilson back. "What's the emergency?" Cuddy asked him.

"I don't know if your parents hating House is an emergency," Wilson said. "I just wondered what the hell happened."

"Why do you think my parents hate House?" Cuddy asked causing House to turn his attention to her.

"I guess it was the fact that when your father was here yelling at me he mentioned that House was using you for sex, that he was a drug addict, and that he doesn't respect you," Wilson said.

"My father said those things?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep," Wilson said. "Why the hell did House say to them?"

"I don't know, but I will find out," Cuddy said. "Thanks for the heads up Wilson."

"Good luck," Wilson said. He knew that she was going to need it.

Cuddy hung up the phone and looked at House. "Have you spoken to my parents this morning?"

"Yes. You mom and I had some morning tea together," House said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious House," Cuddy said. "Something has turned my parents against you."

"You sure they weren't listening to your birthday song?"

"House," Cuddy said, annoyed that he wasn't taking this seriously.

"It's okay Cuddy," House said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. "We can straighten it out tonight at dinner. I was going to burp the alphabet, but I think that can wait until another day."

Cuddy let out a small laugh. "Something happened House. They think you are just using me for sex."

"Maybe your parents are hiding in my closet," House whispered. "All that screaming might have given them the wrong impression."

"I just assumed that was Chase and Foreman in the closer," Cuddy said.

"I should have known they would watch and tell," House said.

"We need to get back to work," Cuddy said as she looked at her watch.

"Let's go," House said.

"You might want to put some clothes on," Cuddy said.

"I wanted to give you easy access too," House said as Cuddy pushed him away from her.

"You better be in the clinic in 20 minutes." Cuddy grabbed her purse and headed to the front door. "Also, if my parents come to the hospital, call me immediately."

"Just listen for the sound of my tears from your father cutting my nipples off."

"See you later," Cuddy said as she opened the door. The young man who lived next to House was leaving at the same time.

"Hello," he said with a smile to Cuddy.

House heard him outside. "Thanks for all the hot sex boss!" House called out to her before she could shut the door. The man gave Cuddy an even bigger smile as he held the main door open for her.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"You are welcome," he said to her as he watched her ass as she walked away. Cuddy made a mental not to never have sex in House's apartment unless she planned on staying a couple of hours.

**********

After Calvin and Laura finished there lunch, they went back to Cuddy's house. They barely spoke during lunch, but they each knew what the other was thinking. They both knew that Cuddy would not leave House because she loved him. They knew they had to get House to leave her. When they got back to her house, there was a package on the front step. Calvin picked it up and read the return address.

"It's from a John and Blythe House," Calvin said.

"House's parents?"

"That would be my guess," Calvin said as they entered the House.

"I wonder what it is," Laura said.

"It is probably her horns so that she can join their family," Calvin said.

"I wonder how long they have known about them," Laura said. "I am assuming it is a lot more than two days ago."

"I guess Lisa wasn't proud of being dating him," Calvin said. "I think she knew that we would not approve."

"Yet she's doing it anyway," Laura said. "She is acting like a rebellious teenager."

"Lisa was too focused on school to rebel like Leslie did, so I guess she has to make up for it."

"We will just have to straighten her out the best we can," Calvin said.

**********

"I am going to kill you," Brenda said when House talked in.

"You seemed like you have had a rough day," House said with a smirk.

"I guess that is because I had to deal with every single patient that came through that door!"

"You shouldn't have stolen my lollipops," House said.

"Those are for the kids," Brenda said.

"But I make the kids all better," House said. "Some of those little snots are mean. They don't deserve a sucker so I take theirs."

"You are impossible," Brenda said.

"I know. That is what people love about me," House said as he got into the elevator. He went into his office where Cameron was doing some paperwork at his desk. "When I said to do my paperwork, I didn't mean at my desk."

"Foreman is using the other room to practice his speech for his lecture. You know it would save time if you filled out this paperwork as we did the case."

"No, it would save time if _you_ filled it out as we did the case," House said as he sat down on his desk. He picked up his ball and starting throwing it against the wall. Cameron rolled her eyes and continued doing the paperwork.

"Wilson told me that Cuddy's parents hated you," Cameron said. "I can't even imagine why."

"Someone has been telling them stuff," House said. "You haven't sent them letters out of jealously have you?"

"Since you have been with Cuddy, you got about one percent nicer," Cameron said. "Even though that is small, I would not want to see it go."

"I need to get them to see that I am not using her," House said.

"You could, I don't know, be nice to her," Cameron said.

"That's not it," House said. "How about you stop by Cuddy's tonight and tell them how wonderful I am?"

"You might want to come up with a better plan than having another woman tell your girlfriend's parents about how wonderful you are," Cameron said wishing that she could come up with a plan to help him.


	14. Hello Again

_I just stole quietandmellow's Little Debbie. That's for sticking your thumb in my burrito! I just realized that sounded a little dirty. Too much Huddy smut for me._

_I got 1.67k hits yesterday, which is a new record!_

**Hello Again**

Cuddy had spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what to do that night to calm down her parents. She told House that she would go to her house and talk to her parents and then she would pick him up. They had decided that when they went to dinner, they would act like nothing happened. Cuddy took a deep breath before she opened up her front door. "I'm home," she said cheerfully as she entered.

He parents came out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Everything go okay at your meeting today?" Calvin asked her.

"It went great," Cuddy said. "Did you two have fun today?"

"We went shopping and some site-seeing," Calvin said. "We went to go have lunch with you, but they said you had a lunch meeting."

"Yes, I had lunch with a doctor," Cuddy said.

"Where's Greg?" Laura asked Cuddy.

"He went home to change," Cuddy said. "I told him that I would pick him up."

"You should go get ready," Calvin said. "We are ready when you are."

"Okay," Cuddy said as she headed to her room to get changed. She wondered what was going on. She had expected for her parents to immediately yell at her about House and tell her how she is a failure.

When Cuddy was in the shower, the doorbell rang. Calvin got up and answered it. "Hi Mr. Cuddy," Natalie said.

"Hello Natalie," he answered back. He let her in.

"Hello Mrs. Cuddy. I just wanted to drop off Lisa's present." She put the present down on the end table.

"How are you?" Calvin asked her.

"Fine," Natalie said.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" Calvin asked.

"No one in particular," Natalie said.

"What do you think about Greg?" Laura asked.

"Greg's hot," Natalie said. "I think Lisa might be mad at me if I start seeing him."

"I mean, what do you think about him dating Lisa?"

"She's happy, so I am happy."

"How do you think she treats her?" Calvin asked.

"Fine," Natalie said. "Lisa is probably the only person in the world that can boss him around."

"He can be rude," Calvin said.

"A rather date someone who is a little rude than someone who will pop me in the face," Natalie said.

"You shouldn't have to date either," Laura said.

"Every person has a vice," Natalie said. "House's is his mouth. It works for them, though. House needs someone like your daughter to tell him what to do because a relationship would never work if he dated a push-over. Lisa is such a strong woman that she needs a man that is not intimated by her. I think they are great together."

"I can tell that you are not a mother," Laura said.

"Maybe not, but Lisa is a grown woman and I respect her decision. I have to run. Tell Lisa I hope she likes her present."

When Cuddy came into the living room after she was ready, she saw Natalie's present on the end table. "Natalie dropped that by," Calvin said. Cuddy opened it up and saw that it was a bracelet with crimson stones on it.

"That present came too," Calvin said pointing to the coffee table. "It's from a John and Blythe House."

"That is House's parents," Cuddy said as she opened it up. It was a business folder with her name engraved in it.

"Have you met his parent?" Laura asked.

"They came down when he hurt his leg," Cuddy said.

"What kind of people are they?" Calvin asked.

"Mrs. House is one of the sweetest people in the world," Cuddy said. "She reminds me of June Cleaver."

"How about Mr. House?" Laura asked.

"He is pretty quiet and reserved," Cuddy said. She did not want to tell her parents about her run-in with John House.

"Did hey like you?" Laura asked.

"I am pretty sure they did," Cuddy said. "I talk to Mrs. House sometimes on the phone."

"When I called you about a month ago, why didn't you tell me about Greg?" Laura asked.

"I just wanted to wait and see how the relationship was going," Cuddy said.

"If we hadn't come down here, when would you have told us?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," Cuddy said. "I wasn't trying to hide it from you."

"We are going to be late," Calvin said. "We will meet you are the restaurant."

As Cuddy drove to House's apartment, she took another deep breath. She had a bad feeling about tonight.

At House's apartment, Wilson was trying to help House put on his tie.

"It's not even," House said.

"If you would stop moving I could make it even."

"Maybe I should just wait for Cuddy," House said. "I heard this thing about a 'woman's touch' and maybe she has one."

"I have some advice for you tonight," Wilson said.

"What is it daddy?" House asked.

"Be nice to Cuddy," Wilson said. "That is the most important. They won't be able to look past other things if you are mean to her. Also, do not argue back. Let them call you every name in the book, but do not be mean to them."

"What if they are being mean to her?" House asked.

"Politely tell them to stop," House said.

"Yeah, like I even know what the word polite means," House said.

"Than don't say anything at all," Wilson said.

"I have a feeling it will be a fairly quiet evening," House said.


	15. Are We Having Fun Yet?

I am glad that some of you enjoy my crazy ramblings at the beginning of these chapters. I am a weird person. I am a person who graduated Summa Cum Laude with an accounting degree that laughs every time someone says the word poo. *giggles* That's a funny word.

**Are We Having Fun Yet?**

When Cuddy arrived at House's she helped straightened his tie and told her about his parent's present. House corrected her and told her that it was his mother's present. He said that he would be surprised if his father even what they had sent her.

"Stop hyperventilating," House said to Cuddy as she turned off the car at the restaurant. "My plan tonight is not to say anything unless I am directly spoken to."

"Good plan," Cuddy said as they got out of the car and went into the restaurant.

Calvin waved them over to their table.

"Hello Greg," Calvin said to him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cuddy," House said to them.

"Did you order yet dad?" Cuddy asked him.

"We wanted to wait for you too." They all looked over their menus. They then ordered their food. Once the waiter left, they had a moment of uncomfortable silence. House picked nervously at his fingernails, hoping the silence would end, but a little afraid if it did.

"Did you have a nice day at work?" Calvin asked House, breaking the silence.

"Yes," House said. He wanted to use as little words as possible tonight.

"It must be hard to get around the hospital with a bad leg," Laura said.

"I just mainly take elevators," House said.

"Greg is fine as long as he doesn't have to walk long distances," Cuddy said.

"I guess they won't be putting you in the emergency room," Calvin said. "You kind of want you doctor to be able to run to help."

"I guess so," House said.

"Do you always work in diagnostics?" Laura asked him.

"I actually used to work in the emergency room," House said.

"It must be hard knowing that you can't do that anymore," Laura said.

"I _can _do it," House said. "I just have my own department now and I don't need to."

"I don't think that your leg could handle standing up all day," Calvin said. "You have to be on your guard when you work in emergency medicine."

"He is more needed in diagnostics," Cuddy said trying to get the subject off House's leg and his ability to use it. "He is the only one who can solve some cases it seems like."

"I guess you should be happy that you do have your brains," Laura said. "Did you play any sports in school?"

"Lacrosse," House said.

"That has something to do with running and sticks, right?" Calvin asked.

"Yes," House said. "You use your lacrosse racket to try to get the ball into the goal."

"Were you good?" Calvin asked.

"I was one of the top players in college," House said.

"Is it hard to watch it now knowing that you can't play it anymore?" Laura asked.

"I still love the sport," House said. "Princeton just won the collegiate championship a couple of years ago and I was right there on the sideline watching."

"Better then watching them play football," Cuddy said with a forced laugh. She really wished her parents would stop talking about House's leg.

"That is why we have the Red Sox and Celtics," Calvin said. "I always wished I had a son that I could teach to play sports. I taught the girls a little, but they weren't in to playing very many of them. Lisa sure did love her tennis, though."

"She still does," House said.

"Do you have a partner?" Laura asked Cuddy. "Calvin and I play tennis sometimes together. We make a great team."

"I just usually go play with some girls from the gym," Cuddy said.

"I always found couples to be more fun than singles," Laura said. "I guess if you don't have someone to play with then you have to settle for any tennis." House could tell that was another jab about his leg. He breathed a sigh of relief when the waiter brought them their food.

"Does your leg hurt again Greg?" Calvin asked him. "You have been rather quiet tonight."

"I'm fine," House said.

"Are you sure?" Calvin asked. "Maybe you should take more of your drugs."

"My leg is fine today," House said.

"I guess you know when to take your drugs," Calvin said.

"Leslie called me at work today," Cuddy said. "She and Brady and the kids wished me a happy birthday."

"Her kids are just dolls," Laura said. "I love in the summer when they come over to our house and run around in our backyard barefoot and chasing fireflies."

"I remember dad use to chase us around with the water hose when we were kids," Cuddy said.

"Every father should spend his free time playing with his kids outside," Calvin said. "I guess it is good that you two do not plan on getting married and having kids because there is not way Greg would be able to do that with his kids. They would have to wait until their Uncle Brady could come over to play.

"Dad!" Cuddy said. House stood up from his seat and looked at Calvin. Calvin could tell that House was contemplating whether or not to hit him.

"Is there a problem Greg?" Calvin asked. "At least your arms still work fine so that you can slap my daughter's ass in front of everybody she works with. That is much more important than being able to be a father and a good husband."

"Is there a problem?" The waiter asked House. House turned around and headed to the exit.

"What is your problem?" Cuddy asked her father. "Do you enjoy making fun of disabled people?" Cuddy got up and ran after House. She knew that he was upset and did not want him doing anything stupid.

"We are fine," Calvin said to the waiter to get him to go away.

"I guess you were right when you said we needed to go after Greg and not Lisa," Laura said. "Maybe know he will realize that she needs someone who will love her and start a family with her and will not just use her for sex. If he has any niceness in him, he will let her go."

"That's a big if," Calvin said. "If he does really like her, maybe this will show him that he needs to be nicer to her because she is giving up a lot to be with him."

"Maybe she will see that she is giving up a lot too and will come to her senses," Laura said. "If she spends too much time with him, she is giving up her chance of having a family."

"I just hate to think that someone is using her," Calvin said. "I told myself after Jason that I would never let anyone else hurt her. I will protect her for as long as I live. She and Leslie will always be my baby girls."

"They are lucky to have a father like you," Laura said.


	16. Walk Right Back

_I got 1.69k hits on Friday! Another new record. I am glad to see that me peeps love me. Okay, I know the truth is that you love Huddy, but I can pretend can't I!_

**Walk Right Back**

Cuddy ran outside and found House standing at the bus stop in the rain. "House!" Cuddy said as she ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"You should finish your dinner," House said not even looking at her. "You don't get to see your parents very often."

"Screw them!" Cuddy said. Cuddy put her hands on House's chin and moved his head so that she was looking at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes. The look made her eyes fill with tears. "I am so sorry. I can't believe they did that."

"We can talk about it tomorrow," House said. "I just want to go home. I guess it is too late to say happy birthday." The bus pulled up to the stop. House walked up to the bus and started to get on. Cuddy instinctually put her hand out to help him. "I got it!" House snapped at her.

"Good night," Cuddy said to him. "I love you." Cuddy watched House take his seat on the bus and then watched the bus pull away. She then turned around and headed back into the restaurant. Cuddy sat back down at the table and looked at her parents through her teary eyes.

"He is not good for you Lisa," Laura said.

"You don't know anything about us," Cuddy said.

"I know enough," Calvin said. "You should not be dating a jerk who is a drug addict and who feels free to slap your butt when you are at work. We heard them talking about him at the hospital."

"So you listen to total strangers rather than me?" Cuddy asked. "They don't know everything about our relationship either. House is a jerk to other people, but not to me. Also, for the last time, he is not a drug addict. He is in pain and he has been taking less pain pills since he has been with me. The whole slapping on the butt thing? I do that to him too. You feel free to listen to all the bad things others say about him, but what about the stuff only I would know? How about when he took me to a bed and breakfast because he knew that is what I wanted even though it is the last thing that he would ever like? How about the times after I come home and my feet are killing me and he rubs them? How about the times during the day that he will call me in my office just to tell me he loves me and then hang up. How about all the effort he put into trying to impress you just for you two to rip his heart out?"

"We did not mean to hurt him so much," Laura said to Cuddy.

"Yes you did," Cuddy said. "You thought that House did not care about me and instead of putting up with your crap, he would just leave me alone. What you did not get was that since House loves me so much he is now wondering if he is good enough for me. You did not see the look in his eyes. You hurt him so much and I kind of hate you right now for it."

Calvin looked his daughter in the eye and felt the tear in his heart. "I am sorry Lisa. We never meant to hurt you. I guess we got so caught up in what we thought was the best for you and never took in your side of the story."

"I am a grown-up daddy," Cuddy said. "I don't need you to try to figure out what is best for me. Only I will be able to know that."

"Don't cry sweetheart," Laura said handing her daughter a tissue. "We will apologize to Greg."

"I don't know if that will be good enough," Cuddy said. "He is so fragile. This might have been the breaking point."

"If he loves you, he will come back."

"Not if he thinks I am better without him."

"I will talk to him," Calvin said. "He seems like a pretty rational guy so if I explain to him why we said the things that we did, maybe he will understand."

"I hope so," Cuddy said. "I want to go home. I'll call him in about an hour so hopefully he has calmed down."

"Okay," Laura said.

As Cuddy was driving home she called Wilson and told him what had happened. He told her that he would go to House's and talk to him. When he did go to House's apartment, he was nowhere in sight. He tried calling him, but his phone went immediately to voice mail. He then called Cuddy back.

Cuddy was in her room when the phone rang. "Hi Wilson," Cuddy said when she answered the phone. "Did you talk to House?"

"No, he wasn't at home. I also tried calling his cell, but I got no answer."

"I don't know where he would be," Cuddy said.

"He probably just needs to be alone," Wilson said. "I will try him later and if I do not get him, I will go back over to his apartment tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Wilson," Cuddy said as she hung up the phone. Tears started to flow from her eyes once again. _I should have gone with him,_ she thought to herself. She really hoped that he was okay. A knock came at her door. "Come in," Cuddy said. Her mom came in and sat down next to her. She then put her arm around Cuddy's shoulder.

"Everything will work out," Laura said. "Your father and I are truly sorry for what happened."

"I know," Cuddy said. "You have seen me get hurt before and I know that worries you."

"I remember that your father and I thought Jason was great. I guess we should have learned from him that everything is not as it seems. Just because Greg may not be like Mike Brady doesn't mean that he isn't right for you."

"I am glad that he is not Mike Brady," Cuddy said. "I don't think I could handle the afro." They both let off a little laugh.

"I have a feeling that by the time your father and I leave tomorrow, everything will be back to normal," Cuddy said.

"Nothing is ever normal with Greg House," Cuddy said.


	17. Fur Elise

_Mmm...Rice Krispies Treat_

**Fur Elise**

11:45pm

Cuddy had been lying in bed for over an hour without even closing her eyes to try to go to sleep. She had called about a million times since she got home and both she and Wilson had not gotten a response. She had tried to go to his apartment, but her father told her it might be best to wait until he had the night to think.

Cuddy was awoken from her daze when she heard a little rapping on her window. She slowly got out of bed and headed for the window. She felt her heart beating a mile a minute. When she opened the curtains, she was relived to see House there. She quickly opened up the window.

"I have been worried sick," Cuddy said quietly as she helped House crawl through the window. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Someone stole it," House said. When he spoke, Cuddy could smell the booze on his breath.

"Who?" Cuddy asked.

"The guy that mugged me on the bus."

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked.

"I just gave it to him," House said. "I wasn't in the mood to deal with that jackass."

"How did you get here?" Cuddy asked him.

"Cab," House said.

"Why did you come here?" Cuddy asked.

"What time is it?" House asked.

"It's 11:50. Why?"

"I forgot to give you your birthday present and I wanted to give it to you before your birthday was over," House said. He handed Cuddy a wrapped present. "Wilson wrapped it." Cuddy unwrapped the present. Inside was a music box just like the one her grandmother had when she was younger.

"Where did you get this?" Cuddy asked.

"EBay," House said. "It looks just like the one that was in that picture you showed me." Cuddy remembered to about a month before when she House had played Fur Elise on the piano and she had told him about a music box that her grandmother had when she was younger and showed him a picture of her that had the music box in it. Cuddy's grandmother had promised to give it to her when she died, but it had been destroyed in a fire. Cuddy couldn't believe House had remembered. She opened it up and it started to play Fur Elise.

"I can't believe you found once," Cuddy said.

"It took awhile," House said. "It also took $2,000."

"I love this House," Cuddy said looking him in the eyes. She noticed he had a weird expression on his face. "What is it?"

"I think I am going to vomit," House said.

"Come on," Cuddy said as she guided him into the bathroom. House immediately made his way to the toilet. Cuddy sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Booze is the devil," House said.

"How much of the devil did you drink?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't remember," House said.

"That's usually a sign that you drunk too much," Cuddy said. "What happened to your hand?" Cuddy picked up his left hand that had bloody knuckles.

"I punched a stop sign," House said.

"Why?"

"It got in my way," House said. "It jumped out right in front of me."

"You might not want to tell other people about the moving stop sign story," Cuddy said.

"Stop signs are the devil," House said. "I don't feel good mommy." House curled up in Cuddy's chest as they sat by the toilet.

"I have a feeling you won't be feeling much better tomorrow," Cuddy said. They both sat in silence for a moment before Cuddy spoke. "I talked to my parents. They are sorry for hurting you."

"I just want them to go away," House said. "Tell them to ruin your sister's life."

"Just remember you have something that my sister's husband doesn't have," Cuddy said.

"What?" House asked. "A sexy doctor as my girlfriend?"

"Well, that, and you have something to hold over their heads to make them fell guilty."

"I am going to own them," House said. "I am assuming that you got your perverse sense of guilt from them."

"Yes I did," Cuddy said. House and Cuddy sat there for a few more minutes.

"I am sorry that I can't play tennis with you," House said.

"I don't care," Cuddy said. "I would chop off my leg if it meant I could stay with you."

"You can't do that Cuddy," House said. "If you chop off your leg, that means that you will be more crippled then me and people would think that I should do more work than you at the house."

"I will keep both of my legs so that you do not have to do laundry."

"Those are the most romantic words I have ever heard Cuddy," House said causing both of them to let out a little laugh.

"You should go to bed," Cuddy said. "You need your sleep."

"Right after round two," House said as he sat up and started throwing up again.

"I will go get you a new shirt," Cuddy said.

"I don't remember eating that boot," House said with a smile when she came back in. Cuddy flushed the toilet.

"I don't really need a description of it," Cuddy said. Cuddy helped him take off his shirt and put on the new one. She then helped him stand up so she could help him take off his pants.

"Well your down there, I am sure you can think of something to make me feel better," House said as Cuddy was knelt before him.

"You would fall asleep before the favor was returned," Cuddy said.

"It would be an I.O.U," House said.

"You are drunk House," Cuddy said. "You would probably scream so loud aliens in outer space could hear you."

"You know I could just scream anyway," House said.

"You could, but I would have to punch you in the leg to make it sound like a scream of pain."

"You are violent," House said.

"And it turns you on," Cuddy said as she helped House back into the bedroom.

"Extremely," House said.


	18. What's Going On

_It is good to know that people are now thinking of me when they see stop signs. If the signs are talking to you though, please pull off the road._

**What's Going On**

Cuddy helped House get into her bed. Once he was lying under the sheets, she tucked the blankets up. House felt the tiredness take over his body.

Cuddy went into her bathroom and used some Lysol to try to get rid of the smell House left for her. Before she got into bed, she went and locked her door, just in case her parents decided to come in without knocking. She then slipped into bed herself. House opened up his arms and Cuddy laid down in them. She had really missed him the night before. She had grown accustomed to hearing the sound of his breathing as she tried to fall asleep. The sound of his breathing once again helped her fall into a slumber. House more passed out than fell asleep.

At about 2:00, House woke up with his stomach churning once again. He slowly removed his arm from underneath Cuddy and crawled out of bed. He quietly closed the bathroom so he would not wake Cuddy. After her was done throwing up, he tried to get back up but his head was spinning. His dizziness caused him to fall backwards, which caused him to hit his head on the side of the bathtub. "Son of a bitch," House mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. House decided that it would be best for him to just sleep on the bathroom floor instead of trying to get up again.

At 2:50, Cuddy woke up a little and moved her arm to the place where House usually was and found nothing. When she felt the void, Cuddy opened her eyes and saw that he was gone. She saw up in her bed and saw the light coming from beneath the bathroom door. Cuddy rolled out of bed and went and knocked on it. "House?" She asked as softly as she could. When he didn't answer, Cuddy opened up the bathroom door. When she saw him lying on the bathroom floor, Cuddy immediately ran over to him. "House," Cuddy said as she shook him. House groaned.

"Is it morning?" He asked her.

"No," Cuddy said. "Are you alright?"

"I was dizzy, so I didn't want to get up. Hitting my head on the bathtub didn't help either."

"Sit up," Cuddy said to him. Cuddy helped House sit up. She felt the back of his head and he groaned when she touched the bump on it.

"I'm okay," House said.

"Look me in the eyes House," Cuddy said. She was relieved when House was able to focus in on her. "Is your vision okay?"

"Yes," House said. "If I keep looking at you, though, your hotness might melt my retinas."

"Strip and get into the bathtub," Cuddy said to House. "You smell like vomit."

"You just want to see me naked," House said as Cuddy undid his shirt.

"That was my diabolical plan." Cuddy reached over and turned on the water to the shower. She then helped House remove his boxers and help him into the shower. House pulled her into the shower a little a got her head wet.

"I slipped," House said with a smirk.

"Scrub," Cuddy said to him handing him a wash cloth.

"I don't know if your girlie soap can get rid of the vomit smell," House said. "You need some man soap."

"I'll remember to put man soap on my shopping list," Cuddy said. She went into her closet and grabbed a toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. "Here," Cuddy said as she handed it to House. She also gave him some mouthwash.

After House was done brushing his teeth, he put some shampoo on his head. As he was going this, he got dizzy again. Cuddy saw him start to sway and grabbed onto him.

"I guess I am the only one who sees the bathroom moving," House said.

"Sit down," Cuddy said to House as she helped him sit in the tub. She grabbed the shower massager and helped rinse the shampoo out of his hair. House closed his eyes as he enjoyed her fingers rubbing against his scalp. He opened his eyes back up when Cuddy turned the water off. She then got a towel and started drying him off.

"You should have been a servant to a rich person," House said. "They would really enjoy you."

"Would you really want me helping another person bathe?" Cuddy asked him.

"I wouldn't mind if it was Angelina Jolie."

"I am pretty sure you wouldn't mind as long as it was any female celebrity."

"That's not true," House said. "I don't want you rubbing up Roseanne."

"Get up," Cuddy said. After he was out of the tub, Cuddy helped him get his boxers back on.

"Thank you my beloved," House said as Cuddy once again helped him back to her bed.

"Next time, wake me up if you get sick," Cuddy said. "You could have hurt yourself a lot more than a little bump."

"I don't want you to have to take care of me," House said.

"When you are sick, I can," Cuddy said. "That's an order."

"I order you to get back into this bed so we can have a quick make-out session," House said. Cuddy turned off the bathroom light and got into bed. House quickly rolled on top of her.

"Now I know why you wanted me to brush my teeth," House said he started kissing her. Cuddy ran her hands over his back. Cuddy opened her mouth to allow House further access. House started feeling a little dizzy again, but he didn't care. He moved his hand over Cuddy's left breast and gave it a squeeze. Cuddy grabbed his hand and pulled away from the kiss.

"We better stop now before you can't stop," Cuddy said to him. House gave Cuddy a quick kiss on her lips and rolled off her.

"You want to go do it in your car?" House asked.

"Maybe another time," Cuddy said as she put herself into House's arms.

"I am holding you to that," House said.

"It will not be in the parking garage of the hospital," Cuddy said.

"How about the mall?"

"I will give you the garage or some deserted rood," Cuddy said.

"Can it be in Wilson's car?"

"As long as you are the one to steal the keys," Cuddy said.


	19. Escape

_Survivor! I love you Jeff Probst!_

**Escape**

Cuddy didn't get much sleep the rest of the night. Every time she would doze off a little she would feel House move and she didn't want him getting up by himself again. She was also trying to figure out a way to get House out of her house before her parents realized he was there. She did not want them to think that House and she had sex while they were in the house and it would be hard to explain why House had no clothes because they had vomit on them.

At 6:00, she rolled away from House and called Wilson.

"Is everything alright?" Wilson asked when he answered the phone. He worried that something might have happened to House.

"House is at my place and I need you to get him some clothes and come over and get him before my parent wake up."

"He is at your house naked?" Wilson asked. "How did he get there with no clothes on?"

"He had clothes, but he was drunk and vomited on them."

"Is he alright?" Wilson asked.

"He is going to feel like crap, but he will live. When you get here, come to my bedroom window."

"There is nothing unusual about that at all," Wilson said.

"I don't want to wake my parents," Cuddy said.

"I will be there in 20 minutes," Wilson said. Cuddy got off the phone and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She was as quiet and she could be so that she would not wake House or her parents.

After she was dressed, she knew she had to complete the task of waking House up. Cuddy sat on the bed next to him. House was lying on his stomach, so Cuddy started rubbing his back. House let out a small moan. Cuddy leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I'm naked."

House immediately opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. House groaned because of his leg. Cuddy got up to grab his Vicodin from his pants.

"Liar," House said. "You woke me up from a dream where you _were_ naked."

"You have to get up," Cuddy said as she handed him his Vicodin and a glass of water. "Wilson will be here soon."

"No threesomes with Wilson," House said. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I was hoping you would change your mind," Cuddy said.

"That will never happen," House said.

"Get up," Cuddy said.

"You just like sleeping with me and then throwing me to the curb," House said. "I mean literally sleeping too."

"I get cold easily," Cuddy said. House sat up in bed and looked at her.

"You get cold easily because you walk around with half of your breast hanging out," House said.

"I am surprised that you would complain."

"That isn't a complaint," House said. "I was just stating the obvious."

A knock came at the window.

"I hope that is Wilson and not one of my other lovers," Cuddy said with a smile as she opened the window for Wilson.

"Here are the clothes," Wilson said handing them to Cuddy. Cuddy threw them at House.

"Get dressed," Cuddy said.

"You are so wiped," Wilson said as he climbed into the bedroom.

"You are the one who just drove her at 6:30 in the morning to get me clothes," House said. "You're Cuddy's bitch."

"I am sorry I tried to help out a friend," Wilson said.

"If you really are my friend, you will let me borrow your car," House said. House looked over at Cuddy, who could barely keep herself from bursting with laughter.

"You are not going to eat nachos in it again, are you?" Wilson asked.

"I promise you I will not eat nachos in your car," House said. "I might _eat_ some other things, but not nachos."

"As long as you don't spill anything, you can borrow it," Wilson said.

"I will be extra careful," House said.

"I don't know why you don't just borrow Cuddy's car," Wilson said.

"I am lucky she even lets me sit in the passenger seat," House said. "I will just take her for a ride in your car." House finished putting all of his clothes on. A knock came at the door.

"Lisa?" Laura called out.

"Get in the bathroom," Cuddy whispered to House and Wilson. They both ran in there. Cuddy opened her bedroom door.

"Is everything alright?" Laura asked. "I thought I heard voices."

"I was talking to Wilson on speaker phone," Cuddy said. "He is with House right now."

"Is he alright?"

"He is fine," Cuddy said. "Wilson just wanted to let me know."

"I am going to go make some coffee," Laura said.

"I will be there in a minute," Cuddy said. "I just need to finish up in the bathroom." Cuddy closed the door when her mother left and she went and opened the bathroom door. "Move it or lose it," Cuddy said pointing to the window.

"I bet this is not the first time you had to hide to men in your bathroom from your mother," House said as Cuddy pushed him towards the window.

"Of course not," Cuddy said as House and Wilson climbed out the window.

"See you later lover," House said. Cuddy closed the window and headed to the kitchen.

"I am still surprised that she allows you to say those things to her," Wilson said.

"My sense of humor turns her on," House said. They walked down the street to Wilson's car. "I feel like death."

"How plastered were you last night?"

"Completely," House said.

"Cuddy told me the story," Wilson said.

"If you want, you can be there when they beg for my forgiveness," House said.

"I will pass on that," Wilson said. "Don't be mean to them. Remember that you will see them again."

"That is a perfect reason why Cuddy and I can never get married," House said. "Can you imagine her parents in the same room as my parents?"


	20. Tell Me What You See

_Sneeze_

**Tell Me What You See**

Cuddy's parents drove with her to work. They wanted to head back home that afternoon and they wanted to make sure they got a chance to talk to House. Cuddy told them that House usually did not get in until later, but they said they would wait. Cuddy took them to House's office and she told them to stop by her office before they left. Cuddy then headed off to a morning meeting.

About 5 minutes later, House's team was walking down the hallway heading to his office.

"Do we have a patient?" Chase asked when he saw Cuddy's parents sitting in House's office.

"I don't think so," Foreman said.

"Those are Cuddy's parents," Cameron said.

"Why are they in House's office?" Chase asked.

"Let's find out," Cameron said as she opened up the office door. "I am Dr. Cameron," she said to Cuddy's parents. "Do you two need something?"

"We are just waiting for Dr. House," Calvin said. "You are on House's team, right?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "This is Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman. They are House's other fellows."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Laura said.

"Dr. House said that he hand picked you guys and that you are really great at your jobs," Calvin said. "I will remember that if I ever get a mysterious illness."

"What is it like working with Dr. House?" Laura asked.

"House is the best at what he does," Foreman.

"He has taught us a lot," Chase added.

"He's really special," Cameron said with a smile.

"Lisa seems to really think that too," Calvin said.

"They are really good together," Cameron said. "They really get each other."

"They are really made for each other," Foreman said. Of course, he thought that because Cuddy was the only person who could stand House, but he knew not to mention that part if it.

"Dr. House can be a little rough around the edges, but he has a good heart," Cameron said.

_Oh brother_, Chase and Foreman thought to themselves.

"I think you might be right," Laura said.

"We need to get to work," Chase said. "It was nice meeting you Dr. and Mrs. Cuddy."

"You too," Laura said.

They all walked out of House's office and down the hall.

"You do realize that House wasn't in there with us and you just kissed imaginary butt, right?" Foreman asked Cameron.

"I was trying to be nice," Cameron said. "Did you want me to tell them that House hired me because I was hot?"

"Yes," Chase said. "I would have loved to see the look on their face."

"Then we can tell them about the date that you two went on," Foreman said.

"I hate you guys," Cameron said.

"We are just teasing you," Chase said. "Maybe we should tell them about the time we broke into Cuddy's house and House went through her underwear drawer," Chase said to Foreman.

"We can also tell them about the hookers," Foreman said.

"You guys joke about that now, but if they turn against House and House and Cuddy end up breaking up, I hope he takes it out on you," Cameron said.

"They won't break up," Chase said. "House may be a little rougher around the edges, but he has a good heart." This caused Foreman and Chase to burst out laughing.

"I am done with you two," Cameron said as she grabbed a patient file and headed into the clinic.

*********

House walked into the hospital at 9:30. Cuddy had called him and told him that her parents were at the hospital waiting for him and that he needed to come in fairly early. She also told him to stop buy her office before hand.

House headed straight to Cuddy's office. She waved him in.

"Do I have to talk to your parents?" House asked.

"They want to apologize," Cuddy said as she got up from her desk and walked over to him. "Just act like you are listening and nod." When Cuddy reached House, she started smelling him.

"Is this a new kind of foreplay?" House asked.

"I want to make sure that you do not smell like vomit," Cuddy said. "Do not tell them that you got drunk."

"How am I going to explain my hand?" House asked raising up his hand that had been battered by a stop sign.

"Tell them you got mugged. This reminds me that you need to cancel you cell phone service if you phone was stolen."

"That is what my girlfriend is for," House said with a smile.

"Fine," Cuddy said. "Be nice to them."

"I will be as nice to them today as they were to me yesterday," House said.

"Not if you ever want sex again," Cuddy said.

"Your mom won't have sex with me," House said. "Believe me. I tried."

"I now have vomit in my mouth," Cuddy said. "Just go."

"Goodbye kiss?" House asked.

Cuddy leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Someone has been sucking on a peppermint this morning," House said. "Minty fresh."

"I will make sure that I save one of later," Cuddy said with a wink.

"Just don't lose it in Wilson's car," House said. "He will bitch for a week if he finds that."

"I am sure that he will not complain about us having sex in it," Cuddy said.

"I am going to wait a month before I tell him. That way he has already driven in it for a while. Cameron has a pretty nice car too. I wonder if she would loan it to us."

"I am not having sex in all of my employee's cars."

"So it will just be Wilson's?"

"He will be creeped out, but he will not report me to the board," Cuddy said.

"Chase will let us use his car if we let him watch," House said.

"I am done with this conversation," Cuddy said. "Go and let my parents kiss your butt."

"If this is some kind of treat and they murder me, I will come back as a ghost and haunt you." House walked to her office door and then turned around. "Did I mention that I will be a naked ghost?"

Cuddy laughed and hoped that everything did go okay.


	21. All Apologies

_There will only be 4 more chapters after this one for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing._

**All Apologies**

House took a deep breath and walked opened his office door.

"Hi Greg," Laura said. "Can we talk to you real quick?"

"Okay," House said as he went to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"We would like to apologize for our behavior last night," Calvin said. "We were rude to you and said things that we should not have said."

"We should never have spoken to you like that," Laura added.

"It may come to a shock to you, but some people with disabilities are a little sensitive about it," House said.

"We understand," Calvin said.

"But you went ahead and did it anyway?" House asked.

"We didn't do it to make fun of your disability," Calvin said. "It is just that Lisa is such a private person and she doesn't tell us things. We worried that she was hiding from us that you were hurting her and she wasn't happy. We didn't want her to be hurt like with Jason. We said those things because we felt like we had to get you away from her before it was too late."

"We are sorry for hurting you Greg," Laura said. "I hope you can forgive us."

"You are not sorry for hurting me," House said. "You are sorry that you hurt Lisa with your actions. You didn't care that those things you said to me might really upset me."

"We are not mean people Greg," Laura said. "We're human, though. Sometimes we say things that we do not really mean. What we said to you was stupid. We are sorry. We should have talked to either you or Lisa about our worries. Please forgive us. I do not want this to always be between us."

"It will always be between us," House said. "I was always remember what you said to me. I will put it behind me, though, for Lisa. We need to all get along for her."

"I agree," Calvin said. "I don't want her to have to ever choose between you and us. I would hate to see what that would do to her."

"Then everything is fine," House said as he rose from his seat. "I need to get to work."

"Of course," Calvin said. He and his wife got up from their seats.

"Take care of her Greg," Laura said. "I am proud of you for the job you have done so far." House let out a little smile. No one had ever told him that they were proud of him. Laura and Calvin headed for the door.

"Mrs. Cuddy?" House said. Cuddy's parents turned around and looked at him. "Apology accepted."

Laura walked over to House and gave him a kiss on his check. "You take care of yourself too," she said. "Will we still be seeing you for 4th of July?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," House said.

"We will see you then," Calvin said.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye," House said.

After they left, House headed to Wilson's office. Wilson jumped when House barged right in. "Thanks for knocking," he said to House as House sat down in the chair across from him.

"Cuddy's parents are weird," House said.

"I don't know how I am supposed to respond to that," Wilson said. "Does this mean your talk when good or bad with them?"

"It went good," House said. "I think they actually feel bad about what they said to me."

"This may seem like a strange concept to you, but most people do feel bad when they say something mean to someone else," Wilson said.

"I think that they actually like me."

"That does make them a little weird," Wilson said.

"They act like how I always wished my parents did," House said. "Irrational, but out of love."

"How do you think your parents act?" Wilson asked.

"My mom is like them," House said. "In a more passive way, though. My dad, though, he acts irrational out of pure meanness. My dad did not feel bad for saying mean things to Cuddy, even though it upset me."

"Your dad doesn't like to show emotions," Wilson said. "He may feel bad, but he would never show it."

"Am I like that?" House asked.

"You may not always say it, but we can tell when you feel bad," Wilson said.

"I never wanted to be him," House said.

"You aren't," Wilson said. "I see the way you are with Cuddy. I know you probably don't tell her every feeling that you have, but you do tell her things."

"I don't think you guys would want to know every feeling I had."

"We will always be there to listen," Wilson said.

"Okay," House said. "Right now I am feeling a little relieved that the conversation with Cuddy's parents went okay."

"That's good," Wilson said.

"I am also feeling a little nauseated by your shirt."

"Cuddy bought me this shirt," Wilson said.

"I actually meant that I loved it. Speaking of Cuddy, I am feeling a little horny. I also feel a little gassy. I have the feeling that I should have had that breakfast burrito this morning."

"I have changed my mind about the whole tell what you are feeling thing," Wilson said.

"I am also feeling upset that they killed Kevin Dorfman off of Monk," House said.

"Get out!" Wilson said laughing.

"I am feeling unloved right now by you," House said as Wilson threw a pen at him.

"You are about to feel a pen up your butt if you do not leave," Wilson said.

"I am not interested in your sex life," House said as he got up to leave. "I am starting to feel uncomfortable in here."

"I can't wait until you feel the door hitting you on the way out," Wilson said.


	22. Don't Wanna Say Goodbye

**Don't Wanna Say Goodbye**

Cuddy looked up as her parents knocked on her office door.

"We are leaving now," Calvin said to her.

"Did everything go okay?" Cuddy asked them.

"Everything is fine," Laura said. "Good luck with him." Cuddy gave her mom a hug. She then gave her father a big hug.

"I promise we won't interfere in your love life anymore," Calvin said. "If he hurts you, though, call me and I will bring some of knifes."

"I hope it never comes to that," Cuddy said.

"So do we," Laura said. "We will see you in July. Call us when you get your schedule figured out of when you are coming."

"I will," Cuddy said. "Drive carefully." Calvin gave Cuddy a quick kiss on the forehead.

"We'll call you when we get home."

"Remember to call," Laura said.

"Yes mom," Cuddy said. "Goodbye." Even though the last few days had been intense, Cuddy always hated to see her parents go. She knew that at least now her life could go back to normal.

**********

2:00pm

House was sitting in his office playing with his ball when he saw Wilson walking by. He quickly got up from his seat and met Wilson at the elevator.

"Hey," Wilson said.

"I got no regret right now," House sang.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"I'm feeling this."

"Enough with the feelings," Wilson said as they got into the elevator.

"I feel the earth move under my feet," House said when the elevator started to move.

"Were you sitting in your office the last few hours thinking of songs about feelings?" Wilson asked.

"I got a feeling," House said. "A feeling deep inside."

"Is the feeling that you are about to get punched in the face?" Wilson asked.

"No," House said. "It's a funny feeling."

"That's probably the Vicodin." The elevator doors opened and Wilson walked out.

"I got the feeling I'm hearing goodbye!" House called after him. House walked after Wilson.

"Cuddy paged me," Wilson told Cuddy's assistant.

"She is on the phone right now. She will be done in a minute."

"Actually, that's not the way it feels," House said to Wilson. "It's more than a feeling." Cuddy's assistant stared at the two men with a confused look.

"It's my foot up your ass," Wilson said.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore Wilson," House said.

"Are you almost done?" Wilson asked. "Are you enjoying this?"

"I feel fine," House said. "I think I'm hooked on a feeling." Cuddy motioned Wilson in.

"I feel like making love!" House yelled as he closed the door to Cuddy's office.

"What was that about?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"Your boyfriend is a jackass," Wilson said.

"You say that like I don't already know it," Cuddy said.

House stood outside and waited for them to finish talking. When Wilson got up to leave, House opened the door and walked in. "Ba da, Ba da, Ba da, Ba da, feelin groovy," House sang as he entered and walked over to Cuddy's desk.

"Doing a little LSD with morning?" Cuddy asked.

"I am high," House said. "Off your love."

"I'm leaving," Wilson said. House waited until Wilson got to the door before he stopped him.

"Wilson," House said. Wilson turned around and looked at him.

"Feelings," House said.

"That last one is not even original," Wilson said.

"It's not my fault that is the name of the song," House said.

"Remind me to smash your Ipod," Wilson said.

"It wouldn't matter," House said. "They are all permanently in my brain!" Wilson closed the door and left.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Cuddy asked.

"I was just messing with him," House said.

"Will you be coming over to my place and messing with me tonight?" Cuddy asked with a devilish grin.

"The words 'your place' and 'coming' go together," House said as he walked over to her.

"My assistant can see us," Cuddy said as she put her hand out to stop him. House picked up Cuddy's phone and called her assistant.

"Dr. Cuddy needs you to go to legal and pick up the releases that were signed this morning." House waited for her assistant to leave before he headed towards her again. This time, Cuddy let House wrap his arm around her waist as he started planting kissed on her neck. "You need to get an office with no windows," House whispered into her ear.

"I will put it on the next budget report," Cuddy said. House slipped his hand up the back of Cuddy's shirt and Cuddy has to stop him as she tried to unbuckle her bra.

"The bra stays on until later," Cuddy said.

"Take your panties off," House said.

"What panties?" Cuddy asked.

"You should never make comments like that to me at work," House said. "I could take you now right over this desk."

"I am trying to teach you self-control," Cuddy said.

"If you keep going pantyless, I am never going to learn," House said.

"Oh well," Cuddy said as she gave House a kiss. "You have clinic duty."

"Way to kill the moment," House said.

"That's my Indian name," Cuddy said. "Moment killer."

"Mine is panty dropper," House said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Here are all the songs I used in this chapter (except for the title, which is actaully a Raspberries song). I recommend them all._

Feeling This-Blink 182

I Feel The Earth Move-Carole King

I Got A Feeling-The Beatles

It's A Funny Feeling-Crispin St. Peters

I Got The Feelin (Oh No No)-Neil Diamond

Operator (That's Not The Way It Feels)-Jim Croce

More Than A Feeling-Boston

I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore-REO Speedwagon

I Feel Fine-The Beatles

Hooked On A Feeling-B.J. Thomas

Feel Like Making Love-Bad Company

The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin Groovy)-Harper's Bizarre

Feelings-Morris Albert


	23. We Belong Together

_For all of you that wanted to know, it did not take me long to think of those songs yesterday. I have about 10,000 songs stuck in my mind and they come out really easy. Just ask the people at the grocery store. They can't get me to stop singing._

**We Belong Together**

Cuddy was in the kitchen cooking when House came in the front door and then walked into the kitchen.

"I was starting to think that you weren't coming," Cuddy said. "You left work before me. Where did you go?"

"A had to drop Wilson off so that I could borrow his car," House said. House walked up behind Cuddy and wrapped his arms around her and started nibbling on her neck.

"I can't believe he actually let you."

"I told him I was trying to get us a reservation at a fancy restaurant and I wanted to pull up in a nice car," House said. "The sap bought it."

"You could always take me to a nice restaurant," Cuddy said.

"Why would I do that when my woman is here making my food for me?" House asked. He playfully bit Cuddy's ear to tell her that he was joking.

"I was going some thinking today and I want to talk to you about something," Cuddy said.

"You're breaking up with me?" House asked in a fake shock voice as he pulled away from her. "Couldn't you have done that before your parents came and were mean to me?"

"I thought that since your father was mean to me, you should have to deal with my parents," Cuddy said.

"Do at least get some break-up sex?"

"If we ever do break-up, if I was you, I would not ask me for sex because that probably means I am super pissed at you," Cuddy said.

"That is probably true," House said.

"I want to talk to you about something else," Cuddy said. "I want to talk about us."

"Am I going to like this conversation?" House asked as he pulled a can of pop out of the refrigerator.

"It's nothing bad," Cuddy said. "I want you to move in with me." House just looked at her. Cuddy wasn't prepared for the long pause. "Are you going to respond at all to what I just said?" Cuddy asked with to break the silence.

"I was just thinking about where I am going to put my piano," House said with a smile. Cuddy smiled back at him and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm taking that is a yes?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"What were you really thinking?" Cuddy asked him after they pulled away from the kiss.

"I've only lived with one other person besides my parents," House said.

"Are you scared?" Cuddy asked.

"No, I am a man and men don't get scared," House said with a smile. "I am just a little….nervous."

"I am nervous too," Cuddy said.

"No, you are a woman so you are probably terrified."

"Are you done with the sexist comments?" Cuddy asked.

"I think so," House said.

"You don't need to be nervous," Cuddy said. "House and Cuddy is not the same thing as Greg and Stacy."

"More sex?" House asked with peaked interest.

"You love me more than you loved her because I am perfect," Cuddy said.

"Oh brother," House said.

"And I love you more than she ever could."

"Because I'm perfect?" House asked.

"No, because I am so caring and forgiving," Cuddy said.

"Who are we talking about?" House asked. Cuddy gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"We can wait if you are not ready House," Cuddy said turning back to being more serious.

"You can't go back on the offer now," House said. "You are stuck with me."

"I just don't want you to move in if you are not ready," Cuddy said. "It could cause a lot of problems."

"I'm ready," House said.

"We are going to leave together," Cuddy said with a giant smile that lit up her whole face. House loved when she smiled like that.

"So where are we putting my piano?" House asked.

"We will make room for it in the living room," Cuddy said.

"How about my porn collection?"

"I thought you should donate that to the needy," Cuddy said.

"You will have to make up the spare room for Wilson," House said. "Sometimes he gets scared and wants to spend the night."

"I will have some giraffes wallpaper put up," Cuddy said. The microwave then went off. "Foods ready." Cuddy went and turned off the stove.

"Screw the food," House said as he once again wrapped his arms around Cuddy and started to kiss her neck.

Cuddy had to catch her breath as House started to rub his erection against her. House moved his hands from her waist and slid them under her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. Cuddy moaned as his hand squeezed her breasts through the lace of her bra.

Cuddy then turned herself around so that she was facing him and House moved her against the counter. House moved his hands to the back of her bra and unhooked it. His hands than moved down to her skirt and he started gathering up the material while Cuddy started kissing him.

"You are not wearing any panties," House said to her.

"It was kind of a warm day," Cuddy said. House leaned down and started kissing her again. He moved his right hand under her shirt and he circled her left nipple with his thumb, causing Cuddy to kiss him even harder.

Cuddy moved her hands down to House's zipper as she pulled it down, usually both of her hands to pull down his pants and boxers enough to free him.

"Kitchen table's lower," House whispered to her. House gently pulled her to the table and Cuddy hopped onto it as they continued to kiss. House moved his right hand underneath Cuddy's skirt and slid his middle finger down into her folds.

Cuddy gasped into House's mouth. She started to rock her pelvis back and forth with hand.

House's hard shaft began to throb in anticipation as she moved. House removed his finger when Cuddy wrapped her hand around his cock and started guiding it inside of her, causing House to exhale sharply as he felt his entire length enter into her and her walls gripped him tightly.

House put his hands back onto her hips and then he began to thrust in and out her, taking a deep breath when she moved her hips against him, matching him thrust for thrust, giving it to him just like he was giving it to her.

Cuddy felt House thrusting deeper and deeper inside and she her orgasm coming. House now moved with urgency.

When Cuddy began feeling her orgasm, House moved his right hand down between her legs and started rubbing his fingers against her clit.

"Oh House!" Cuddy yelled loudly as he felt one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had.

House was breathing harder and harder as he watched Cuddy's eyes roll back.

House kept pumping inside of her until he released within her.

"I think I am going to like living with you," House said as he lay panting on top of her.


	24. If My Car Could Only Talk

**If My Car Could Only Talk**

Cuddy insisted that they have dinner in the dining room that night. House couldn't figure out what was wrong with the kitchen table.

"So, should I be the one to call you parents and tell them that we are shacking up together?" House asked Cuddy after dinner.

"I don't think so," Cuddy said.

"Do you want me to write them a letter?" House asked. "I could write in detail about how we celebrated the news."

"Why don't you draw a diagram too?" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"I will just make them a copy of the one that I draw for Wilson," House said. Speaking of Wilson, how about we go for a ride?"

"We just had sex 45 minutes ago," Cuddy said.

"Don't act like you don't want it," House said. "Should we park in the mall parking lot or the parking lot at the hospital?"

"Why do it in a car?" Cuddy asked jokingly. "We should just do it on the blacktop?"

"I don't want parking lot burns on my ass," House said.

"I have the perfect spot," Cuddy said. "You will have to wait until dark, though."

"May I ask how you know where this 'perfect spot' is?"

"Nope," Cuddy said. "I'll never tell."

"That's fine," House said. "I will just assume it is where you go to have sex with Foreman."

"No it isn't," Cuddy said. "I have sex with Foreman in the alley by the bowling alley."

"That's where I get my coke," House said.

"That's not funny House," Cuddy said.

"What?" House asked innocently. "There is a Coca-Cola machine right around the corner."

"I am switching you over to Pepsi," Cuddy said. "Now help me do the dishes if you want to go on your joy ride."

**********

"Where are we going?" House asked Cuddy as she drove him out into the country.

"You'll see," Cuddy said. House smiled when Cuddy pulled into a place where fishers park out by a lake.

"Sex with a view," House said as he looked at the lake. "You should have told me we were coming to the lake and I would have brought my fishing rod."

"I am only interested in one rod," Cuddy said.

"Rod Stewart?"

"Is that what you call it?" Cuddy asked.

"I prefer 'lightning rod,'" House said. "What do you call your fun zone?"

"Girls don't give it names," Cuddy said.

"Love garden?" House asked.

"I am happy to say that I have never said that," Cuddy said.

"I got it," House said. "Property of Gregory House."

"That's what I call my ass," Cuddy said.

"House's playground?"

"You are weird," Cuddy said.

"And you should be on my lap," House said as he patted his lap. Cuddy undid her seatbelt and crawled on top of his lap.

"That better?" Cuddy asked.

"Much," House said. House leaned forward and started kissing Cuddy's neck. Cuddy groaned as House started to lightly suck on it.

House's right hand then moved to Cuddy's shirt and unbuttoned it. Cuddy undid her bra and House brought his mouth down to her left nipple. Cuddy wrapped her hands in House's hair and pulled his head towards her as he sucked on her nipple. House then moved over to the other nipple. House smiled a little as he sucked when he felt Cuddy pulling him closer and closer to her chest. Cuddy groaned when House took his mouth off of her.

Cuddy moved her lips down to House's and House and her tongue do battle. Cuddy started grinding against House's erection, which is already fully hard and the friction was driving him crazy. Cuddy moaned too as his erection brushing over her clit when she leaned forward.

House nibbled on Cuddy's lip with his hands on her hips, moving them in circles against his groin. House pulled Cuddy's hips up a little so he could slip his hand under her skirt and rub his thumb over her clit.

House moved his middle finger inside of her and started moving it in slight circles. Cuddy grinded her hips against his hand, helping it go deeper inside of her.

Cuddy then reached down and cupped House through his jeans, causing a moan to come out of his mouth. Cuddy pulled away from the kiss and House watched her with a smile as she unbuckled and unzipped his pants. House lifted himself up a little so Cuddy could pull his pants down a little. Cuddy started kissing House again as she lifted herself and lowered herself onto him. She slid her body slowly down him, feeling every inch enter her. Cuddy had to catch her breath when he thrusted the rest of the way in her. Cuddy pulled away from the kiss and rested her hands flat on his chest as she started moving her hips in circles on him.

House started moving his hips with her and Cuddy sped up her pace. Cuddy could feel House's hands on her hips squeeze her every time he thrusted into her. Cuddy could feel the build-up inside of her and every thrust felt a little bit better. Cuddy moved up and down on him as he hit the spot that finally made her whole body spasm. While she was riding this out, House came inside of her.

Cuddy lay down on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was fun," House said as he saw the moonlight bouncing off her hair.

"This was a great idea," Cuddy said. "I am glad that you are moving in with me."

"I want to be with you as long as you want me to," House said. "Which after what we just did, I think you will always want to be with me."

Cuddy raised her head and looked at House. "You would have to do something really wrong for me not to want to be with you."

"If I do something that bad, then just kill me," House said.

"Okay," Cuddy said with a smile. She leaned forward and gave House a kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss, Cuddy looked into House's eyes and saw the water reflecting off them. She loved just sitting there with House still inside of her.

"What?" House asked after Cuddy had just been staring at him.

"I love you," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said.

"House!" Cuddy said hitting him in the chest.

"I mean I love you too," House said. "More than ever."


	25. You Ain't See Nothing Yet

**You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet**

The next morning, Cuddy headed over to House's apartment and House headed over to Wilson's to give his car back and to try to have him help him move some of his stuff to Cuddy's place.

When House got to Wilson place, he started pounding on the door with his cane.

"I think I heard you the first 100 times you pounded," Wilson said as he opened the door.

"I brought back your car," House said trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Do you get the reservation?" Wilson asked, still believing the lie that House had told him.

"No," House said. "I guess I shouldn't have called him a douche."

"You couldn't have been nice to someone for 5 minutes to do something nice for Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"I am nice to her," House said. "I do not have to be nice to others."

"I guess that is a start," Wilson said.

"Are you busy today?" House asked.

"No," Wilson said. "What do you want to do?"

"I am moving in with Cuddy and I wondered if you would help us move some stuff," House said.

"What?" Wilson asked in shock. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," House said.

"You know, you could have opened with that," Wilson said. "Hi Wilson. I am moving in with Cuddy."

"I don't like to brag that I have the hottest girl in New Jersey," House said. "That's why I got the billboard off the highway to do it for me."

"Congratulations House," Wilson said. "This is big step." Wilson knew that House had a really hard time trusting others since Stacy and this was a giant move that showed that he was actually improving.

"Are you going to help us then?" House asked.

"Let me put some shoes on," Wilson said. "So how did this happen?" "Who asked who?"

"We were standing in the kitchen and Cuddy just started talking," House said. "She said, 'House, I want you. I don't want anyone else. And when I think about you, I touch myself.'"

"She started repeating lines from stupid songs from the early 90's?"

"That's what I heard," House said. "It could have been something like 'I think we should live together.'"

"So she asked you?"

"What can I say?" House said. "She wants me."

"I am ready to go now stud," Wilson said.

**********

"We are here my sex goddess," House said when they opened the door.

"Thank you for announcing it to the whole building," Cuddy said.

"Why do you care?" House asked. "You won't be seeing them much longer."

"I said thank you," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Congratulations," Wilson said as he walked over to Cuddy and gave her a big hug. "I don't know why you would ever want to live with that man, but good luck."

"It is because she _loooves_ me," House said.

"I just wanted his record collection," Cuddy said to Wilson.

"You can't have it," House said. "I am going to be buried with it."

"Are you really letting him move his junk to your place?" Wilson asked.

"Anything that we wants to come with him," Cuddy said. "I don't care what he wants to bring with him." Cuddy pulled old a wooden box from his closet. She opened it up and looked at its contents. "It's you birthday certificate."

"He has one?" Wilson asked. "I just assumed that the spaceship dropped you down."

"7 pounds, 25 ounces," Cuddy read. "Aww. It's your hospital band. Baby Boy House."

"You are such a girl," House said.

Cuddy then pulled out House's high school diploma. "Valedictorian," Cuddy said. "That's not a shocker."

"What else is in there?" Wilson asked.

"This isn't snoop-fest," House said.

"Yes it is," Cuddy said. "Wilson, look at this cute baby picture."

"You already had bright blue eyes," Wilson said. House went and grabbed the box out of Cuddy's hands.

"I was looking at that," Cuddy said.

"And now you are not," House said.

"There is still plenty for me to learn about Greg House," Cuddy said. "A.K.A. Baby Boy House." Wilson started to laugh.

"I don't want to live with you anymore," House said.

"Yes you do," Cuddy said. "You _loooove _me."

"Not at the moment."

"I have a feeling that life is going to be very weird with the two of you living together," House said.

"It's going to be fun," Cuddy said.

"That means lots of sex for me," House said. "We will be going at it like rabbits." Cuddy saw Wilson blush.

"Can we get back to packing some of your stuff up?" Cuddy asked to change the subject.

"What are you going to do with your furniture?" Wilson asked. "I am assuming you are going to keep Cuddy's because it is nicer."

"Anything that I don't take with me, you can have first dibs," House said.

"Can I have the bomb lamp?" Wilson asked about the lamp that was made out of a WWII bomb.

"No," House said. "My grandfather gave me that."

"I think I need to make a 'House' room to put some of his junk," Cuddy said.

"As long as the bedroom is the naked room," House said. "No clothes allowed."

_**********_

_This is the final chapter of this story and I hoped you all loved it. As mentioned in this chapter, the next one will be about a conference in Kansas City. I have the plot written out, but if it is anything like this story, I will change it a millions times. Thanks to all my many fans, especially HuddyRocks, JustHuddy, ZaraShade, joraco14, YaneDirnt20, FloatingAmoeba, i luv ewansmile, Hughlaurie4ever, aserene, emzypemzy, jaded27, , CuttingOnions, dlb42694._ _Thank you for keeping with my stories and all of your wonderful reviews._

_My next story is gonna be called "Going to Kansas City." Please leave an exit review for this story when you have finished reading._


End file.
